Harry Potter and Changing the Future
by letsnotbetaken
Summary: Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and is the new dark Lord. But the only person he loved is dead. He goes to the past to change the future so he can love his Hermione. Powerful!Independent!Dark!Harry HG/HP Dumbledore/Most Weasly Bashing slightAU
1. Chapter 1

So, i've been revising my chapters. I'm going to continue before I finish up the story. I am going to finish - I AM. I know exactly how its going to end as well. I just gotta get it all type up. lol

* * *

He slammed his fist on the on the dark oak table. The sound echoed throughout the room. Frustrated. You could call him that but really, deep on the inside he was upset, hurt, in pain, angry, mad, in a haste to hurt - hurt someone, the person that made him feel this way. But he couldn't. She was already taken from him.

It was a corrupted type of pain. His one-sided love – hate relationship.

He wanted to hurt her. Possibly even kill her. But he knew he wouldn't dare. Not even if she was in front of him. He would bow down to her and do whatever she pleased. She was his light. In a small word but big meaning, she was his goddess, his warmth, his love, _his_.

He only wanted to hurt her for leaving him but he wanted to hurt himself for letting her go – for letting her die.

He wanted her back. He wanted his light, his goddess, his warmth, his love, his Hermione, back.

_Enough! _He told himself.

As the new Dark Lord he had to get control. Use his power to achieve what he wanted.

He had to think this all out clearly. He didn't want any mistakes to occur. He wanted it to flow perfectly this time – nothing was to go wrong. He needs to get back to her. The easiest and quickest solution would to find a potion since spell casting (and formulating a new spell altogether) would be take too much time. Runes could only be drawn by a professional; Dark Lord or not, they would have to travel from Romania as runes are used a lot to keep the dragons in control.

Then, he thought of his sixth year, his last year at Hogwarts. Romilda Vane's love potion was very powerful. He pondered over if she was any good at others. Well, as the new potion's mistress at Hogwarts she better be.

He only knew she worked as the Hogwart's potion's mistress because Draco Malfoy's son complained about her teaching over the winter break. He wasn't heartless nor was he Lord Voldemort; he talked to his followers and their families. The Malfoys were quite close to him and Draco tried to save _her_ life and his mother's and almost lost his life trying to go back in and save _her_. This is why Draco was in his good graces.

Anyway, Draco's son, Scorpius, complained to his father and the Dark Lord about Professor Vane and even asked if he could fire her. He didn't think his father would actually propose to the Board of Governors that Professor Vane should be fired.

He lightly glided into the next room opening the dark oak doors with a loud bang. He walked to the back of the room and to the head of the table and passed the people in dark cloaks at the table. He sat at the head, his power seething. The others backed off lightly as they felt his power radiate off of him, and tried to look as if it was nothing.

He growled. "Malfoy," he snapped. "Get me Vane. Romilda Vane."

"The Potion Mistress at Hogwarts, my Lord?" he asked with a bowed head; his fine, white-blond hair falling over his forehead.

He smirked. "Yes, the very one. Bring her to the potions lab in the dudgeons," he said. "Go."

During his school years at Hogwarts he used to think that Snape used the dudgeons as his classroom to scare his students, while that maybe, potions reacted differently with or without lighting.

The Dark Lord followed after him leaving a quiet group of followers in his wake.

He walked in the burgundy, gold, and black hallways down to his rooms in thought.

_She_ haunted his dreams, never leaving him alone. Haunted him for eight years. _She_ was always there. Or something that reminds him of _her_ is there. He could not take it any longer. He needed _her_. He needed _her_ soft skin. The smell of dust of old books, the natural smell of her and…a smell only a person close to her can smell, a vanilla of types. But over all she smelled a beautiful enticing scent that enraptures him.

She was always there for him, for Harry. She never left him.

She only left when he made her in first year when he went to Querill. She never intentionally left him when she got petrified. In third year, he took her to go back in time, she stayed with him through it all, and she saved his life from Remus Lupin in werewolf form. In fourth year, she stayed by his side when others, like Ron, didn't. She gave him the information for finishing the task.

Harry should have known there that Ron was no good but he went back to being friends with him. He was foolish for that and letting Hermione go to the Yule Ball with Krum. In fifth year, Hermione fought alongside of him for the most part in the Department of Mysteries and still stayed be him in the sixth year, though let go somewhat because of the Half-Blood Prince, but she was still there. She was with him throughout the Horcrux mission, even when Ron gave her the option of coming with him. She still stayed with Harry. He was still blind.

He went to his room and sat on his bed. It was larger than a kind size bed (magic!) with burgundy and black blankets and pillows. Thinking about how he could have been so blind to her. He wished he could go back and fix it all. Stop Voldemort, tell Hermione how he feels, get rid of Ron and his-god-awful sister, lose Dumbledore, and gain his true inheritance.

Well that's the plan actually. Get the girl and get rid of the bad guys; the overall hero/good guy story – if he was the good guy.

But that's why he needed Vane. She will be making his new future…well, technically it really was only a potion but this potion allowed him to go back to the past and let him live it and change it.

There was a dull _pop._

"Master Lord Harry Potter, sir, mister Mallyfoy bought missey Vane."

"Okay," he took a deep breath and looked at the house-elf, Dobby. He grew older in the past years but he still had his bubbly and happy personality. Harry found a spell that seemed to work on everything but wizards and witches, to give him life again after dying by Bellatrix Lestrange's knife, the bitch. "Thank you, Dobby."

"Is Master Lord Harry Potter, sir, thinking about his missey 'Inee?" Dobby asked softly looking sadly at his master's black shiny shoes.

"Yes, Dobby, I'm thinking of Hermione," Harry sighed.

"Don't worry, Master Harry Potter, sir, you will be great, she will love you, and happy, happy ending," he said, pulling on his ears with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Dobby. We must go, or would you not like to join me?" he asked, not commanding but truly asking for an opinion. He has been asking the question to Dobby since he found a way to go to the past and every answer has been the same.

"No, Master Harry Potter, sir, Dobby must make arrangements for your Missey 'Inee, so, kind she was!" Dobby said pulling his ears and hopping on his feet as if they were on fire. His green eyes were shining. "Dobby must go make beautiful for her, must – must go, Master Harry Potter,sir."

Harry nodded and walked down to the dark, dreary dudgeons, letting himself be pushed by the small, overly hyper house-elf, to meet Draco Malfoy and Romilda Vane

Harry was thinking of his plans.

He had to do many things and get rid of many people and pesky objects. Over the summer, before the Quidditch World Cup, he would have to get rid of as many Horcruxes as possible. Because he already destroyed them once, he knew where they were he just had to worry about transportation and detectable magic. Harry knew the diary was gone from the epic adventure and events in the Chamber of Secrets. The Marvolo Gaunt's ring is in the Gaunt's house ruins. The Slytherin's Locket is at the Black House with Kreacher. The Hufflepuff's Cup would either be in the LeStrange's vault or in the Chamber of Secrets. The diadem of Ravenclaw (in the Room of Requirement), Nagini, and his scar would have to wait until Hogwarts's first term, maybe. Hopefully, the process will be quicker than he was planning.

Besides Voldemort, he would need to get Sirius's name cleared as well as expose the fake Moody i.e. Barty Couch Jr. If he could – could? He meant _when_ – when he exposed baby crouch, he can save Cedric's life and with any luck delay or stop Voldemort's rebirth altogether.

As Harry thought this over, he realized he would need an ally. He thought over and over again about who this could possibility be. He determined that Snape would be a fine ally. But he knew he would have to bargain with him as well as possible buy his trust.

He was also planning on going to Gringotts to receive his inheritance but the most important part of his plan was…

Of course, make Hermione Granger fall unbelievably and undeniably in love with him.

* * *

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at Vane with her dark eyes and dark hair. She handed him the potion.

"You, sure, it will work?" he questioned.

"Yes, my lord," she said with her head slightly bent with a blush. He knew, through Legilimens and Occlumens that she was thinking of the love potion and was wishing she was giving him that instead of the potion.

"Leave."

She walked out of the door and Harry turned to Draco.

"Do, me a favor, Potter," Draco was the only one that got away with calling him that. "Make me change. I don't want to follow Voldemort or my father. I just wanted to make father proud but he only wanted me for an heir. Make me change so I won't be like that. So, I can appreciate my mother. She's better than I thought and I am regretful I never realized that until it was too late."

Harry nodded.

"By, the way, I won't believe you on this so, when I ask you to prove it say Mr. Sweeters. Do not ask! When, I attack you say, she's in Dobby's old room under the wood to the left of the window. I found her when I was fifteen."

"Wait, you called it _Mr. _Sweeters, yet, you refer to it as she," Harry said confused.

"I was two I wanted it to be a guy. I was five when mother told me it was a girl but I refused to change its name. Don't give me that look, Potter! It's a stuffed bloody Phoenix! It's hard to tell you know," he huffed defensively, "especially when you're _two._"

Harry smirked and grabbed an extra untraceable wand, to a long swig of the potion, and blacked out.

He opened eyes to see his old, small, and pitiful room at the Dursleys. Checking the calendar it revealed to be the first day of summer vacation.

He packed his list into his Hogwarts book bag, which he took the books out of, a few spare clothing, and an empty Gringotts extendable bag.

He put it on his back and hid behind a tree. Harry took out his untraceable wand and pointed on himself, praying he did it right said the spell, "_Rovesciato corpo."_

Now, Harry was looking at his double. "Hey," he said quite awkwardly.

"This is weird," he other self said.

Harry nodded but otherwise said, "Go, inside. While I look for the Horcruxes you have to be here playing me. I'll be back before Quadditch World Cup."

His other self nodded. "Do, I need to tell you everything about what happened here or will you already know?" his second body asked.

"I should get all of the memories here. It'll be weird for having two memories for the same moment in time but I'll manage. Now, go, in there and get some sleep."

Once, his second self was safely inside the house he called out, "Dobby."

"Dobby, here, Harry Potter, sir," Dobby said with a bow and bright green eyes.

"Prefect! Dobby, I wanted to ask you something. If it's alright with you I want you to try to be with me for awhile. When, I mean that I was wondering if you would like to be my house-elf? But I want you to know you will have to have pay and days off except for emergencies. Would you like it Dobby? You could spend your time at Hogwarts and its other house-elves if you want to," Harry asked with begging eyes.

Dobby looked like he was going to burst into tears. He was pulling his ears and sniffling.

"Oh, yes, Harry Potter, sir, I'll stop being free for yous." Dobby surprised him by hugging his legs.

"Great! Let's got to Gringotts to open an account and plus I need to check out my parents' will too. Do you wind apparting us?" Harry asked.

"No, no, master, I don't mind," Dobby said urgently.

"Dobby, one, more rule, don't call me master. People can't know this has to be a secret. We can't let people know because if people find out so do bad people."

Dobby nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. They pulled to Gringotts and they walked in. It was Sunday, eight in the morning, Dursleys asleep and so is his duplicate and he was about to be Lord Potter.

Harry walked up to the nearest goblin that was open. It glared at Harry. "Excuse me, I'm looking to open an account to look at my parents' will."

The goblin glared but nodded. He spoke deep and sharp. "I'll open the account and then get the director Gnoom to deal with the will. What is the name under?"

"Dobby," Harry answered. The Goblin raised an eye brow and glared at Harry as if commanding a last name. Harry rolled his eyes. "Dobby…Potter." Harry heard Dobby sniff. He patted Dobby's head. "I want three gallons every two weeks placed in the vault from the main Potter vault." Though, the goblin nodded he didn't not lose his glare.

"Follow me," and they did. They followed him to a regal looking office to see another goblin behind the desk and he glared at Harry and Dobby.

Harry only caught a few words, "Speak…Gnoom…Potters' will…never read…look into it."

The goblin behind the desk to him and Dobby to another office where he sat behind a desk and took out a paper. The first goblin closed the door behind Dobby and Harry as the sat down.

"The will of James and Lily Potter." Gnoom read.

"In case we die while in hiding from the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort we give ten thousand gallons to Sirius Black and a house on the coast off of Italy, Harry's Godfather and close friend. We give Remus Lupin ten thousand gallons, a house in the woods in France and to tell him to keep a look out on Sirius and Harry as well…you know Sirius. We want to give Severus Snape five thousand gallons and a house in Spain. Don't get too burnt. _Sorry, Severus, James refuses to get rid of it._ We give five thousand gallons to Minerva McGonagall and a home in Ireland. Enjoy! We want to give Harry James Potter, our son, all the other two hundred thousand galleons left in the vault but to only allow him five thousand till he is of age. Also, all the other properties as the home in Godric's Hallow, another in the places above, one in Australia, and one more in a small town in the United States of America.

"We would like our son, Harry, to be placed in the care of these people in order: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall or Severus Snape. Harry is not to be put under the care of the following: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and her family, or my sister, Petunia, and family of the Dursleys. He is to stay in the magical world and be named Lord Potter.

"If we are dead, then, we would like to tell those there that Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper but Peter Pettigrew and Dumbledore knew, so, if you throw Sirius Black in Azkaban you did not give him, one, a fair trail, or, two, a trail at all," Gnoom finished quite surprise.

"Well, we have a little problem, there now don't we," he murmured to himself. He cleared his throat and looked at Harry, "Well, Mr. Potter, we will move ten thousand gallons into each Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin's vaults. I will give you the Lord Potter's rings and I will settle out the predicaments involving Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew. Though, we don't know where the latter is I'll send out a message to the Ministry and see what I can do to Mr. Dumbledore. Also, speaking about him, I afraid to tell you he made himself magical guardian but I'm sure we can switch that and the money he stole from your vault and the homes as well."

Harry wanted to cry. He wanted to kill Dumbledore. But, all he did was take a deep breath. He had been through this before. It still hurt like hell but he managed before he can manage now.

"Also, your parents would like me to notify you of your descents: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin."

Okay, that he did not know.

"So, I'm related to Gryffindor, does that mean I, also, own his sword in the Headmasters office?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Gnoom said briskly with unshown awe.

"I was wondering if Dumbledore stole that too or if an older relative let him have it…"

"No, unfortunately, he stole that too," Gnoom said with a frown.

"Well, in that case may I have that moved into my vault?"

"Yes, of course, now going over the records, now, I see that because you are the heir of all the houses you take him out of power of being Headmaster and can assign a new one." Gnoom had a vicious smirk on his face that would have freaked Harry out if he didn't have one too.

"Well, in that case, why don't we move Deputy Headmistress McGonagall up to Headmistress? I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't mind to being the new Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts," Harry said.

Harry looked at the clock at the wall, which he didn't realize till now; it was close to eleven in the morning he needed to start hunting.

"Okay, if that's everything…"

"Yes."

"Good, um, you can…call Dobby when you're finished with the mess. Is that okay, Dobby that he calls for you?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, come on, Dobby. Have a good day, Director Gnoom." He nodded back.

* * *

**Thanks for the story alerts and favorites and the reviews but come on! I would like so much more!**

**Please review and no flames!**

**SammyJeane**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dobby, I need you to apparate to a place for me. It's called the Gaunt house."

"Just think of the place, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby do the rest," Dobby said taking Harry's hand.

He felt a pull in his navel and Harry was at the Gaunt House in its ruins. He took out his untraceable wand and a Gringotts empty gold bag.

"_Accio_ Gaunt family ring," Harry said and ring flung to him through the air. He caught it in the bag and closed and placed it in his book bag.

Harry set up many forms of challenges around the house and a decoy ring so if anyone you grabbed it (Dumbledore) they would slowly and painfully die from their body decaying. Most of these weren't invented yet because he invented them after the Final Battle and all were dark.

"Okay, Dobby, I'm going to a glamour charm on you so you look muggle because we are going to a muggle town for the day."

"But, Harry Potter, sir, can't do magic outside of school," Dobby said.

"But, Dobby, my wand in untraceable, I'm fine," Harry said full-heartedly.

"Harry Potter, sir, must be very careful."

"Yes, Dobby, I know, I know," Harry said with a sigh but with a flick of his wrist Dobby grew and he looked…well, normal. _Sorry Dobbs._

"Let's go to a muggle inn for the night okay," Harry said drained of magic form his magic for using so much and he wasn't used to this power strain because his future body was stronger.

Dobby took them to a muggle inn where they ate lunch and slept.

The next day Harry changed his clothing and Dobby and he set off for the Grimmauld Place. Harry broke through the enchantments and he and Dobby entered. Harry went straight for Kreacher's sleeping place.

"Excuse me, Kreacher, house-elf of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, I would like to talk to you about Regulus Black and the night he died…in the cave…with you."

"Get out. You don't belong here."

"Regulus Black gave you one last order before dying in the cave. It was to destroy the locket. You never could but I can."

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is gotting calls by Goblin Director Gnoom. Dobby be going," Dobby said.

"Very good Dobby tell him you will be back and you will be bringing a guest."

Dobby nodded and left.

Harry turned to back to Kreacher. "Kreacher doesn't trust you. No, he doesn't."

"But, Kreacher, I can help you fulfill your last master's last orders. Come with me and Dobby to Gringotts and you can finish your order and go on living your life the way you want to. Without the guilt."

What Kreacher heard was so tempting but Kreacher doesn't get tempted easily, so-

"Kreacher, this is Gringotts, you can pop in and time and pop out. You can pop out whenever you want when you are outside of the vault. Let's, finish Regulus's last wishes. Wouldn't Regulus's mother be happy you did what her son told you to?"

Kreacher nodded and grabbed the locket. Dobby popped in. "Let's go." Dobby held Harry's hand and offered one to Kreacher. He sneered but grabbed it anyway.

They entered Gringotts very soon afterwards. Not many people were there, thankfully. Gnoom saw them and headed to the cart. The four got on and headed to Harry's vault.

Gnoom opened and Harry, Gnoom, and Dobby went in but Kreacher was a little unsure.

"Kreacher, come, please, this is for the last Blacks to finish their orders," Harry said. Kreacher nodded and with a deep breath and entered. Harry saw the sword of Gryffindor. Harry took out the Gaunt ring, with out touching it; he took the sword and stabbed it. You could see a dark essence disappear in the air.

Gnoom then asked stiffly, "What was that, Mr. Potter?"

"That, sir, was part of Lord Voldemort's soul. And that ring was a Horcrux, one of the darkest and most difficult dark objects to create. You have to split your soul to make one. You have to kill. The Slytherin locket is one too. Regulus Black very much was a Death Eater but changed his views too late. He knew taking the locket and getting Kreacher to destroy it would weaken Voldemort and give a less of a chance winning the war." Harry handed the sword of Gryffindor to Kreacher. "Finish, the job, Kreacher, help win the war too. Do your job."

Kreacher took the sword with uncertainty and dropped the locket to the floor. But he remembered his master in agony being dragged to the bottom of the lake by those creatures. He stabbed with all his might. Just as with the ring there was a dark…smoke…in the air that cleared out.

The locket was broken and Kreacher lay there crying, something Harry couldn't recall seeing.

Harry bent down to the house-elf. He pointed his untraceable wand at the locket and said "Reparo." The locket was fixed without the soul of Voldemort. Kreacher grabbed it and throw it over his neck and quickly ran out of the vault and they heard a distant _pop._

"Thank you. Both of you," Harry said looking at Dobby and Gnoom.

Gnoom nodded. "Here are the Lord Potter and Lady Potter rings," he said. Harry looked at the Potter rings that had a ruby around the tail of the lion. Harry pinked up the male one and put it on his right ring finger. It shrunk to his size. Harry, also, shrunk Gryffindor sword and placed it in the Gringotts bag with some gallons.

Gnoom and said, "You better get back to the Dursleys. Your Godfather has a trail in three hours for his innocence."

"Thank you!" Harry said. "Dobby, we need to get to my room fast." Harry and Dobby scurried out of the vault and left, too, with a _pop._

Harry and Dobby _popped_ into Harry's room and saw his second self. He took his untraceable wand and pointed it at his second self, hearing footsteps outside his room. "_Mettere Corpo Dietro,"_Harry said and he was one again. "Hide, Dobby." Harry put him in his cupboard.

He shrugged out the back bag and leaned casually against wall. Harry quickly reviewed his memories. He did chores, Uncle Vernon yelled at him and Aunt Petunia shrieked too, he ate very little and his uncle and cousin got a few rounds in. Nothing new, nothing different.

The footsteps walked down to Dudley's room. Harry let go of a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding.

Relief.

That's what Harry felt first. Then, he felt pain. Hedwig was pecking his arm. She had a letter.

"Come here girl," he said soothingly, very glad to see her again. She came right away and landed on his arm holding out her leg. He took the envelope and told Dobby he could come out.

Dobby did.

"Dobby, you don't realize how much I owe you. You helped me so much in two little days. Thank you so much."

"Dobby is being pleased to help master. To help Harry Potter, sir."

"Thank you again Dobby. You may return to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Harry Potter, sir." He left with a _pop._

Harry opened the letter to see it was from Sirius.

_Hey Pup,_

_I got a trail at five this afternoon! He is coming at 4:50._

_Moony's picking you up and bringing you to the trail with his girlfriend, well, he won't admit it but he likes her! Her name is Nymphadora. But don't call her that! If you do…well you'll find out._

_Padfoot_

Harry shook his head laughing. If he only knew, they would get married and have a baby, his godson Teddy Lupin, whom was killed with his grandmother Andromeda, by the last of the Death Eaters before Harry got his vengeance.

Hedwig flew to her cage. Harry packed his luggage, hoping to get out of here when Sirius is innocent.

* * *

**I know it was rather dull but he needed the Horcruxes out of the way. I also know I stated before that the Hufflepuff Cup would either be in the Chamber of Secrets or the LeStrange vault.**

**I know it wasn't in the Chamber of Secrets but I thought that that was once a place of Salazar Slytherin, why wouldn't Voldemort keep something as precious as that there? Especially with his HUGE basilisk. I will get that sorted out and the Ravenclaw diadem is in it's orginal spot.**

**Thanks! Review!**

**SammyJeane**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry watched as the clock moved its hand to four fifty in the afternoon. He heard the doorbell ring. He hurried downstairs and heard a voice outside.

"Moony! Why must you be so punctual? I stood here for a whole minute before you hit the bell ringer."

"It's a door bell, Sirius. You did have muggle studies. Did you learn anything in the class?" Remus asked. Harry opened the door watching the two bicker, them not even notice Harry there or the door opened.

"Yeah, that professor could _teach_."

"I rather not know what she taught you," Harry said with an eyebrow raised.

"Probably not, cub, knowing him, we're all doomed," Remus said as Sirius huffed indigently. Remus and Harry chuckled.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I have a trail to go to."

"I thought, Sirius, that you wrote Remus's girlfriend was supposed to come instead of you," Harry smirked.

Remus glared at Sirius, Sirius and Harry smirked and then Sirius laughed. "Poor cousin broke her angle walking down the stairs. Clumsy, that girl is."

Harry shook his head. "Are we going or are we going to let him stay guilty?" Harry said.

Sirius smiled at the thought of being innocent. Remus told Harry to grabbed his arm and the apparated to the Ministry of Magic. They hurried up to a trail room where Harry and Remus watched Sirius sit in the middle of the room with the whole court **(Imagine Harry right before fifth year)** watching him.

"Are you Sirius Orion Black?" asked the Minister.

"Yes."

"Will you willingly take veritaserum, so, we know you are telling the truth?"

"Yes," Sirius said and took the potion.

"Are you Sirius Orion Black?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell You-Know-Who where James and Lily Potter's home was?"

"No," Sirius said.

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you kill the thirteen muggles?"

"No."

"Where you the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Dumbledore testified he did not know about the switch. Did any one know?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

There was a murmur among the court.

"Was there any written consent of this?"

"The Potters' will."

"Who votes for Sirius Black's innocence?" the minister said. Most people had their hands up. When he heard snickers he looked and saw Sirius Black himself had his arm up. "Sirius Black, put down you hand. Plus, you're innocent and according to the Potters' will, you and with the help you a Remus Lupin will raise Harry Potter. Our next case is Albus Dumbledore…"

Sirius took the antidote to the truth potion.

"What Remus, let's see if the potion really worked," Harry said. "Sirius, am I your favorite godson?"

"No," Sirius said jokingly.

Harry gasp, "Even without the potion I was sure I'd get a yes." Then, with a mock glare, "Considering I'm your _only_ godson. I am your _only_ godson right?" Harry asked with a fake high pitched panicky voice.

Sirius and Remus were laughing, though, the joke was stupid. It was mostly just being, there together, as a different kind of family, but a family nonetheless.

* * *

**Hows this?? Review!!**

**I got a slight Hermione in the next chapter!!!**

**SammyJeane**


	5. Chapter 5

As Sirius and Remus dropped Harry off at 4 Privet Drive, the home of the Durselys', they explained how the living condition will work.

"So, pup, I had a small little house some where near your parents but Moony here took over and it's staying his. Unfortunately, we're stuck with the Grimmauld Place. It'll take a week to clean the first floor and a few rooms that we can use and a couple others but don't worry. After the week it'll be a few days before your birthday, think of it as one of your many birthday gifts I have to make up for," Sirius said.

"Don't worry about it, Sirius," Harry said, though a bit upset he couldn't leave that hell-hole a bit earlier.

"We'll be back seven in the afternoon, next Friday, cub," Remus said as they apprated away.

Harry quickly moved up into his room and closed the door, not being seen by any of his relatives. He hated being in this weak thirteen years-old body. Though he was glad he still had the mind of his twenty-six year-old self, he didn't like the feeling of being weak. Merlin he was so powerful in the time 2006.

_I'll have to train up then,_ he thought. _And then, with the training and knowledge I have now, I could be stronger then before. Hmm…I wonder if I could destroy Voldemort in the cemetery and just bypass the rest of the mess because I have destroyed the hucruxes except my scar and the snake. Where is that bloody snake?!?_

Harry thought all of this as he paced. His dream! The dream he had before Mrs. Weasley sent the letter inviting him to the Quidditch World Cup. Of course, then he couldn't recall the dream, but after the years and being practiced with Occlumency, he recovered it.

They are at the Riddle House!

But how to lure either Nagini out or Voldemort and Pettigrew out…? He could always use that muggle. _I mean sure, his life could be spared but what's the point? He dead before and nobody gave a rat's arse about him, _Harry thought to himself.

He pondered how to go ahead and use the man. But as usual, his mind suddenly drifted off to a beautiful face with big chocolate brown eyes and long brown curls of hair. Hermione. Ughh…how badly he wanted Hermione. But he couldn't because she is only fourteen and would become frighten at his sudden…fondness of her. He would have to start out slow. Start, with being a better friend then in the past years. The adventure with the time turner would be a great 'bonding' excuse and reason to feel suddenly closer to her. He would need to carry this on though…

Then Hedwig hooted. A letter!

_Dear Hermione,_

_How is your break so far? Have you completed the summer assignments? I will once I settle at Sirius's place. Did you hear? He got a trail and is found innocent-none of your help with the time turner was needed, unfortunately, because what you did was amazing especially for saving both me and Sirius from the werewolf-Lupin. He wants me to call him Moony, his marauder name now. His says that's what I would have called him if the Ministry wasn't stupid enough to take Sirius from us._

_Write soon, Love, Harry_

Personal but light-hearted. Perfect and easy, a great way to start the relationship she hasn't seen coming yet.

Harry smirked. He couldn't wait to have _his_ Hermione.

* * *

An hour later, Hedwig flew through his window with a letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_My break is great, though it's different not seeing both you and Ron everyday. Of course I completed my assignments! I rather have them done in the beginning and out of the way then rushing at the last minute like Ronald. Sirius's place? You're moving in? I'm so glad he's proven innocent! What about Headmaster Dumbledore? He says you have to stay with the Durselys' are you going against his word? Harry, I'm so glad you're happy with Sirius but aren't the Durseleys' for your protection? Look, Harry-Oh Merlin! Harry, have you seen the Daily Prophet? **Albus Dumbledore in Azkaban! Minerva McGonagall takes over Hogwarts!** Harry what did he DO? You are okay, right?_

_Write Soon, Yours Truly, Hermione_

_P.S. See you at the Quidditch Cup!_

* * *

**A/n: See I gave you a little Hermione! I think next chapter will be Harry at the Grimmauld Place and maybe the Quiddtich Cup!**

**By the way, the story will go through a more movie way then book way because I'm a loser and only read part of the 4th book!**

**Review! SammyJeane**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember this is a dark Harry fic so I'm getting back at the Dursleys'…or Harry is.**

* * *

Once, Harry got Hermione's reply he was delighted. Then, he read it and laughed evilly at Dumbledore. As he saw how Hermione signed her letter…all he thought was: _damn straight your mine_.

He took out his untraceable wand he brought from the future. Harry smirked.

Harry walked stealthily to the kitchen where his fat cousin was watching the telly and stuffing his face. "_Aizrities_," he said with his wand pointed at him.

It was one of his newest dark spells that he created around 2004 befor he left in 2006. After he said the incantation, Dudley started to choke on his food.

His Aunt Petunia quickly turned to help Dudley but stopped once she caught sight of the wand. "You! Boy! Fix my Dudders! Now!"

Harry raised his wand to her and in a barely audible whisper, said, "_Saspiest_." Then, she fell to the floor, her face turning blue with the lack of air.

With the commotion going on, Uncle Vernon only now just came in. "Boy! You Freak! Stop it now! No more food for you!" He started taking off his belt and raised it threatening. Harry put his wand a foot away from his uncle's face.

"Pay Back's a bitch, Dursely," Harry said low and menacing as he casted a nonverbal spell, _Spidzinasana._

It was like the Crusciatus Curse but much more powerful and (because it wasn't invented yet) wasn't traceable, with or without Harry's untraceable wand, and wasn't an unforgivable even if it was traceable.

Harry let out a hard cold laugh. He was delighted the worthless muggles were dead-or slowly dieing.

Now for the icing on the cake. Harry smirked. He slowly moved the wand to in front of his eyes and whispered, "_Asaras_." His eyes blurred with tears. That's what the spell caused him to do, cry. Harry ran up the stairs but with the tears blurring his vision he tripped and hit both his lip and his nose. His nose broke and his lip started to bleed a bit.

He ran to the smallest room in the house and shut the door, not that he needed too. It was mostly on instinct. He found the mirror Padfoot gave him after the trial **(A/n: Oceanlover14 [ ;)**. The two-mirror got Sirius's attention fast. He saw Harry's face immediately and panicked.

"Death Munchers? Voldiewort?" He asked scared.

"Help," Harry said weakly. Those spells were advanced for his weak thirteen year old body. "Durselys dead." The spell was ending because Harry could finally see his surroundings again.

"I'm coming, pup!" He said.

Harry dropped the mirror in a sign of weakness. Then, he dropped on the floor. His body was weak from the spells. _I really need to start training again. Damn!_

* * *

It had been a week and a half and the Quidditch World Cup was the next day and Harry was calmly excited-if that was possible. He was excited to see _his _Hermione again but yet kept a calm and controlled mask over his features. They had written to each other a few times over the week.

At the end of their letters Hermione always wrote something intimates as such as: yours truly, love, etc. Harry of course started to lightly flirt in the letters and he could sense each of her blush as he wrote to her **(and trust please, she did blush [ ;). **

Sirius had warmly taken in Harry and the house was to perfection and so much better than when he saw it the summer before fifth year and while hunting horcruxes. He and Harry started training because both were under weight and unhealthy from both of their environments.

Speaking of horcruxes, Harry went searching in the Black Library where he noticed while the room was spotless; it was not spotless of dark books. This suited him just fine. It seems Mrs. Weasley was taking everything good (or technically dark) about the house and thrown it away, Harry reasoned.

When he asked Sirius about this he replied, "I know my parents were arses but the rest of them weren't. I know personally they didn't have the right idea in mind but they never joined Moudlywort, except for Regulus and that was out of peer pressure. And their determination to stay loyal to what they believed in was spectacular. While it was for the wrong goal it was amazing. That's what I want you to gain in life Harry, well one of the things. The other is that feisty witch that helped you save my life." Sirius ended with a smirk and a wink.

As Harry researched his scar he found a way to get rid out it without harming himself. Replace it in an object.

Harry went through his bags and retrieved his Gryffindor sword. He went in the kitchen and got a cup and his untraceable wand.

He pointed his wand at his lightening bolt scar and said the incantation from the book. "_Launs Ara Kermenis Stasanas Kauss_," Harry said. He saw a black-milky gas like substance and placed it into the cup. He raised the Gryffindor sword and the cup shattered as it met with the impact of the sword.

* * *

**A/n: I know I made up a lot of spells but deal! One of my reviewers (guess who-no thats not their name) told me I screwed up on my spelling in the last chapter with the word "trial" because I spelled it 'trail'. I would go back and fix it...if I was publishing the story and was going to make a bijillion dollars. (now seriously) I would go change but its just a few words and it's not like ya'll will go a check it out for the spelling**

**I know I sorta moved fast in this but I felt it was important before the Quidditch Cup ( I got a surprise for that!)**

**BTW: If you like anything about the Weasleys (beside the twins) stop reading this. There is going to be TONS of weasley and dumbledore bashing and voldemort too but it's Harry Potter whatcha expect??**

**Love ya Review**

**SammyJeane**


	7. Chapter 7 I

Harry dress in comfortable clothing, which Sirius bought him, and smirked at his reflection. Although he only been working out and eating right for the last week, he looked good and much healthier. He also, had a tan from playing Quidditch with Sirius; it was one of the activates besides running that put him in a better shape. With a few potions Sirius had, he was gaining height that he should had have but, didn't because the Durselys' malnutrition.

The minister gave Sirius tickets to the top box as a sign of apology. _Because tickets to the Quidditch World Cup can be replaced for twelve years of Azkaban!_ He was given six tickets (taken out of the Weasleys' by the way).

Harry wrote the twins, Fred and George Weasley, asking if they would like to join him and Sirius, Hermione, and Remus Lupin. They agreed, ditching their family for the top seats while the rest had gotten rotten seats.

Hermione was supposed to be coming over through the floo network.

After Hermione came through the fireplace, Harry couldn't help but act like a love-struck schoolboy again. Though, he did he gain his composure soon after this was comprehended, he still got a blush from Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said with a smile.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said hugging him. Harry held her and sniffed her unconsciously. She smelled of old books, blackberries, and vanilla, and rain. "How was your summer here with Sirius? I heard about the Durselys, I know you didn't like them, but still! I'm so sorry! How're you dealing with it?"

"Hermione," Harry said. Hermione let go of him and looked at him closely.

"You look much healthier. So, I assuming Sirius must being taking care of you. New clothes too! Good! These are much more appealing then, the others. Not that you looked bad before but you look much better now. Did you grow? You grew a lot, Harry! Good, for you. I'm still five foot."

"Hermione."

"Has Professor Lupin been staying with you and Sirius? In your letters you said he let you call him Moony. That's great, Harry!-"

"Hermione!" Harry all but yelled.

Hermione stopped her babbling. "What?" she asked tilting her head to the side, her curls tumbling over her shoulder; her brown eyes alight with excitement for Harry.

"Stop talking," he commanded gently, tracing from the side of her face down her jaw. "Let me show you around the house. Sirius let me even make a room for you. I think you would enjoy it."

Hermione only stayed silent through curiosity. Harry showed her the Black family tapestry and the kitchen, which gave off a warm feeling now. He led her upstairs. He showed her his room, the door to Sirius's and Remus's, the bathrooms and the library. He stopped by a door close to the library.

"And this is your room. I hope you like it. I designed it myself," Harry said.

Hermione gave him a brilliant smile and he opened the door. The room showed a large blue bed with accents of gold. The walls showed moving scenes of the calm ocean and if you listened real well, you could hear the ocean and soft crashing waves. There was a dresser, a door to a closet and a door to the bathroom. Hermione was surprised of how serene it felt in the room. There was a desk by the window. There was a book self that held the usual curriculum from first year to seventh year. There was an extra door in the room.

"Harry, this room is beautiful! You shouldn't have, Harry, it's to much," Hermione said looking at the room wide eyed.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Hermione questioned

"But, do _you_ like it, Hermione?" Harry whispered from behind her, talking right into her ear.

Hermione looked up and was frozen momentarily by his bright green eyes. She blushed when she broke out of her stupor. "I love it, Harry," she whispered back

"It's not done yet," Harry said with a smirk and a glint of mischief in his eyes. Hermione tilted her head in confusion. Harry took her hand and led her to the unknown door. He opened it and Hermione saw books upon books upon books. "It's the side door to the Black Library. I asked Sirius to add it because I know you would enjoy it."

"You did this for me? _All_ of this, just for me?" Hermione asked, staring at Harry in disbelief. "Why? Not that I'm ungrateful but…you've never did something like this before. You have really changed, Harry, and I think…I think it's a good thing too." Hermione blushed and hugged Harry.

Harry held her tightly but gently relishing in her touch. Merlin, he missed it. Inwardly, he moaned in the satisfaction of it.

"Anything, Hermione. Anything for you," he whispered, unconsciously, huskily and deep.

--

Hermione was reintroduced to Sirius and Remus and she thanked for letting her stay. Of course, Harry recalled, Sirius's response was, "Fine with me as long as you don't trash the house and if you do it's not from shagging Harry but throwing a party that you've invited me too, of course." Hermione turned Weasley red after that.

A day later, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, and Remus, in muggle clothing, met Fred and George at the muggle part of the Quidditch World Cup. They set up the tent and soon went to their seats. While through this, Harry was explaining Quidditch to Hermione. She was clinging to his every word trying to actual understand what Harry and Ron and the rest found so exciting about all it.

The Weasley twins were making bets and Sirius and Remus were trying to avoid the Minister. Well, Sirius was running from him and Remus was trying to politely remove himself from his presence. Neither way working very well.

"Hermione, who do you think will win?" Harry asked trying to start more conversation.

Hermione bit her lip, unknowingly making Harry long for her more. It took all his control not to moan out loud. She looked at him with curious and concern eyes. She brought a gentle hand to his forehead and down his cheek.

"Are you alright, Harry? You look like you were in pain," she said softly.

Harry smiled. He forgot the spell she unknowingly had over him. "Fine, 'Mione."

Her eyes went round and she looked surprised. "Wh-what did you call me?" she asked, shocked.

"'Mione," he said simply.

"I…I've never had a nickname before, Harry," she said with a small smile to him. "But only _you_ can call me that got it." She raised an eyebrow in mock seriousness.

"Yes, Capt'n 'Mione," Harry said in a pretend solute.


	8. Chapter 8 II

--

In the end, the Irish won but Krum from the Bulgarian Quidditch team did catch the snitch. This time around Harry and the others didn't have a run in with the Malfoys' but the night didn't end perfectly.

As, they were walking back to their magically enlarged tent, they heard cries of terror. Sirius, Harry, and Remus immediately pulled out their wands. Hermione, Fred, and George pulled out their wands a few seconds later.

People in dark cloaks were magically picking up muggles and others and mocking them.

Sirius quickly and lowly told Harry, "Run and get out of here and take care of Hermione." Harry opened his mouth to tell Sirius no but Sirius was quicker. "I know you can take care of yourself but now you gotta take care of Hermione." Sirius was wisely using Harry's feelings for Hermione against him to safe both their lives.

Remus was rushing them away. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran to the forest. Fred and George were at their heels.

After a few yards into the woods, they stopped to take a breath. There were large rocks and sticks littering the forest floor. Harry directed the group a bit farther into the woods. Hermione tripped over one, hurling her to the ground, but Harry with his quick seeker moves and natural speed, easily picked Hermione up.

The twins were leaning against a nearby tree taking in deep breaths of air, trying to calm their heart speed. Harry's rush of adrenaline lowered quickly sat by a tree, leaning his back on it. He quickly collected Hermione in his arms without thinking and Hermione didn't complain.

Now their night was bad.

But it was slowly going to be worse.

**-- Harry's Flashback--**

_As Harry was walking down the stairs of the Burrow, home of the Weasleys', he sniffed the air. It smelled like firstly of vanilla, making Harry think Mrs. Weasley was baking, but recipe does she use with blackberries too? None came to Harry off the top of his head. And…why would her cooking smell like old books and rain. The four scents together was Harry's ultimate weakness._

_He looked around the corner and saw Mrs. Weasley stirring a potion? Why was she making a potion with the smells that Harry loved?_

_He listened to her murmur. "Mmhh…smells like Arthur." Smells like Mr. Weasley? No…it smells like Hermione. He heard someone come down the steps. Harry quickly hid in the dark corner._

"_Mum?" Harry heard Ginny, his ex-girlfriend, ask. Dumbledore just died and Harry felt she would be safer without him._

"_Yes, Sweetums," Mrs. Weasley said. _

"_Is the potion going to work? I want _my_ Harry back!" Ginny said like a spoiled brat, not the girl Harry fell inlove with._

"_Don't worry, Ginny, dear. A dose goes in both his food and Hermione's for Ronald."_

"_Why do we keep that mudblood here, Mother? I don't like her. I think she is trying to steal my Harry."_

"_Now, now, Gin-gin, she can't under the power of the new love potion I made. She'll only think of Ronald."_

_Ginny smiled a chilling smile._

**--End of Harry's Flashback--**

After, Sirius and Remus returned almost completely unharmed, they went to get the tent not liking the idea of being there anymore then they had too. While they went for the tent. Harry reluctantly followed Hermione to drop off Fred and George to their family. They were more then happy to take them back to the Grimmauld Place but they didn't have permission. And they needed permission from their mother more then their father, so they were screwed if they wanted to come over.

Arthur saw the twins, Hermione and Harry first and greeted them with a smile. "Harry and Hermione great to see you again. How are you?"

Harry polietely smiled as did Hermione. "We're good, Mr. Weasley. You and the rest of your family?"

"We're doing good as well, Harry. You should come over, Molly would love to see you."

"Yes, well I'll have to check with Sirius now; also, Hermione and I have to go, sorry," Harry said hurriedly, hoping to bypass Ron and Ginny.

But, no such luck.

"Hey, dad-" Ron didn't finish what he was saying as he saw Harry and Hermione holding hands. "What are you doing here, Hermione," he said with light disgust, "You hate Quidditch. Did you bring a book to read while Harry was at the match?"

Hermione looked like she was slapped. "No, Ronald, I did not and I don't like you making rude assumptions like that," she said with a touch of hurt and venom in her words. While they headed to the match earlier, Harry explained to her the moves and reasons why people enjoyed watching and playing the sport. Sure, she read practically all about it but, before Harry explained his reasons she thought it was silly. During the game she got caught up in the spirit of it and enjoyed the match.

"Yes, we got to go now," Harry said through clenched teeth. How dare he hurt Hermione!

"Hey, mate, didn't see you or the twins at the match. Where were you? We got mid-section seats you?" Ron said with a smirk that insinuated he was better.

"Top box seats, Ronald," Harry said growled.

Ron turned red. "So, the Harry _bloody _Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, gets all the good stuff, hmm?"

Hermione gasped at what he said. "Ronald!" she scolded.

"Actually they were for Sirius as an apology from the Minister for Sirius's wrongly used time for the past twelve years in Azkaban," Harry said harshly. "I can't believe you think so lowly of me, Ronald. But then again, anything to get a little of Harry Potter's fame as the sidekick, right?"

Ron's ears were turning tomato red and slowly spreading through out his face.

"Getting to your big head now, Potter, the attention?" Ron said.

"It's Potter now, is it, Weasley?" Harry said turning his back on Ron. Harry started to walk away. Hermione just watched their fight wide-eyed but quickly went to follow Harry.

"Now, now, Hermione, don't go with that git," Ron said in a commanding way.

"But, Ron," Hermione said, "That git you say to stay away from isn't the obnoxious prat, you are. Why would I stay with you if you give me no respect?" She turned away from he and only got a few steps away from him before he spoke again.

"Don't walk away from me, you...you, slut!"

Hermione turned slowly around threateningly. "Watch out at Hogwarts because I'm no longer a friend. I will get you for saying that, you arse." She quickly caught up with Harry and they walked in silence. But soon after catching up with him. He slowed down and she took his hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze and walked close to him the rest of the way to the tent.

Before they entered the tent Hermione whispered ten important words to Harry. "You're my friend not him. He's now nothing to me."

* * *

**A/N: okay that's part two.**

**Now, offially, I'm having writer's block. So I need suggestions people!! If you want the story to keep going I need major help in the few chapters before Hogwarts. After that I'm going with the movie version of fourth year.**

**SammyJeane**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I loved the reviews; you guys have awesome ideas. If you look at the reviews you will see some of the ideas are here or starting too. Because of your awesomeness I already have the next few chapters in mind I just have to type them up!**

**A reviewer, Almac1991, suggest I kill Ron off. Well do want to know what I think of that?...I think its perfect!**

**I put up a poll on my profile so you HAVE to vote. I need to know if I should kill him.**

* * *

When they received their letters, Hermione looked over them curiously. "Why would we need dress robes?" she asked interested in the rather different addition to their school supplies.

"Well, we're bound to find out," Harry said. He wanted to tell her but he didn't want to ruin the surprise for her…and he didn't want her asking questions about how he knew.

Remus was reading the Daily Profit at Sirius's left as Sirius cradled a cup of black coffee in his hands at the head of the table. Sirius took a pick at the letter Harry was holding, seating at his right. He glanced at the letter and was quickly uninterested. Just as much as Harry was uninterested at redoing Hogwarts and the tournament. Hermione, on Harry's right, was comparing her letter and Harry's.

"I'm so glad you dropped Dinivation and took up Ancient Runes and Arthimancy. Professor Trelawney is such a-"

"Watch the language, Miss Granger," Remus said not even lowering the Prophet.

Hermione gave a light blush but stubbornly she carried on, "She is just an inadequate teacher."

Remus lowered the paper and glared at Hermione. She shook her head. "Oh, sir, you know it's true."

Sirius gave a bark of a laugh at that. "You two get ready; we'll go to Diagon Alley at eleven."

Hermione nodded and she and Harry headed upstairs.

--

They entered the crowded Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron and first stopped at the Apothecary to stock up on potion ingredients. Harry went into Eeylops Owl Emporium too buy some owl treats for Hedwig and some cat treats for Crookshanks while Hermione went into the stationery shop for more quills and parchment. Remus also went into Flourish and Blott's with Sirius to get their books.

Harry and Hermione got new school robes and dress robes for the Yule Ball at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry wasn't allowed to see Hermione's outfit. After that Remus and Sirius shrunk their purchases and gave them back to Harry and Hermione. They placed their shrunken purchases in their pockets. The four had really good ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Afterwards Hermione and Remus headed back to Flourish and Blott's for some extra books. Hermione was curious to see animagus books. Harry and Sirius walked down Diagon Alley away from the ice cream parlor and soon they were in front of the entrance of Knockturn Alley. They didn't stop to admire the darkness and creepiness of the dark alley; no, they stopped because if they hadn't they would have ran into the three Malfoys.

Lucius glared at them, Narcissa looked her cousin up and down and her eyes sparked as if they recalled something, and Draco looked slightly flustered seeing Harry Potter right in front of him after he came out of a known dark place. He quickly composed himself and so did the rest of the Malfoys; they put on a haughty air.

"Sirius Black and Harry Potter…So, pleasant for you to show yourself present on this fine day," Lucius sneered.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco Malfoy…So, pleasant for you to show yourselves on this fine afternoon," Sirius mocked.

Draco narrowed his cold gray, so similar to his father's, at Sirius. He looked liked he was about to move but Narcissa stiffly placed a hand on his shoulder in what Harry considered 'an affection touch but not seen as such in public' touch.

"Cousin, nice to see you as well. Seen you've finally taken up the Black name. Nice for you. If you hadn't it would have gone to Draco here on his seventeenth birthday," Narcissa said without emotion looking at the Black crest on Sirius's left breast. Even Harry, himself, found it hard to figure if she was insulting, threatening, bragging, or complimenting as she spoke.

"Oh, but, Black, weren't you disowned?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

"But, without anyone to take the Black name at the moment it was given to last disowned Black male, me," Sirius said with a mocking smirk.

"You're sure about that, Black? If you're not you should be careful," Lucius said in a clearly, threatening way.

Narcissa glanced warily at her husband but that was only expression on her face and it was gone in seconds after Harry saw it. He remembered Draco loved his mother dearly but worshipped his father and didn't see clearly until too late. Harry saw the expression and taken Draco's words into account, he had a plan forming an internally, Harry smirked.

--

There was only one more day of break before this one and Hermione was packing, unpacking, checking her list and checking it twice (when Harry said she looked like Father Christmas checking the list, she glared at him), organizing her things, and Harry's too but he kicked her out (nicely) before she could find anything important, like for instance, him being sent from the future.

Remus and he were having lunch and Remus was finally on the last page of the Prophet when he gave a chuckle.

"What is it, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Rita Skeeter. She has an ad for her _wonderful and adequate journalism!_ Hmmp! I liked to see that one of these days," Remus muttered.

And that's when Harry's oh-so-brilliant mind formed another plan. He wasn't known as the most powerful Dark Lord in the future for being lazy now was he?

* * *

**A/N: and this is where I apoligze, begging on my knees for giving you such a crappy (don't use my own words against me in reviews!) chapter but this starts Harry ruling the World! Mwahahahaha!!! *cough cough* Maybe I need help but not before I finish this story or you all ditch me.**

**I would also like to say: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!**

**In my opinion I would just type you names here and reply but there's too many so I'll put the top three that stood out the most or just made me crack up!!**

**Annependragon: Yes! Down with Ginny!**

**Ironc: Your review was most different. I have never EVER had a review that had to be translated and I thought that was so cool! **

**Immortal Ice Phonenix: You gave me the best review ever because (unfortunaley for you, joking) you think similar to me on the ideas for the story**

**Okay, well there will be one more chapter before Hogwarts, I think. Maybe two but I doubt it!**

**Thanks, and Review! I love them and this I'll try so hard you'll ask me not to anymore, to respond to them**

**SammyJeane**


	10. Chapter 10

After his lunch with Remus, Harry went and found Sirius. He was gazing at his family tapestry. Harry sat next him. He figured he'd wait a few minutes until Sirius spoke so he would feel comfortable enough to make the first initiative.

"So you think it's true," Sirius asked. "What Malfoy said? That there are more actual Blacks with the real Black name?"

Harry in the future didn't hear anything about this. Had he changed the timeline so indirectly? Is there someone out there with the Black name not knowing they are a Black? Or is there someone out there without there true last name that could be a Black? Had he changed the world so much that another Black could be found, someone whom before didn't know their ancestry would now?

"I don't know, Sirius," Harry finally answered. "It is possible but it is also a slim chance. Isn't the tapestry magically showing all of Blacks now that are alive? Would it show a secret Black?"

"If there is another, or a few others, I don't think it would show. I think it needs to be told the Black name and where it goes but not the death. I know when a name is placed, so is a drop of their blood so the tapestry knows the birth date and death date," Sirius said.

"You shouldn't be here, Harry. You should be out there living your life, not sitting here listening to an old man wallowing about his family that might not even be real," Sirius said. "Go on, get out of here," Sirius said with a lopsided smile. Being around people helped Sirius much with the after affects of Azkaban.

Harry took this as an easy way out. "Fine, I'll go somewhere. Way to kick a guy out of his house, Padfoot," Harry said jokingly.

Harry flooed to Diagon Alley and quickly got out of the way of the fireplace. He took out his ripped Prophet with Rita Skeeter's floo address on it. He went to the fireplace with floo powder and called out clearly, "Skeeter's Syndicate!" Harry saw other fireplaces fly by him as he came out gracefully out of Skeeter's.

A woman with too much makeup on her face came into the room with jeweled glasses and bright red nails, dangerously long. "Ms. Skeeter, I presume?" She nodded greedily already spotting his scar. "I'm Harry Potter and I have a business proposal I would like to talk to you about. Do you have an office we can speak in?"

She smiled wickedly. "Yes, Mr. Potter, please come this way."

--

As Harry headed back to the Grimmauld Place with his pocket five-hundred gallons lighter, he felt content with his private life for at least his years at Hogwarts.

--

Harry packed everything that was needed for Hogwarts after his breakfast as Hermione double checked hers. By lunch he was done and he knew if he didn't distract Hermione she would do a triple check.

So, after lunch Harry took Hermione by the hand up to the Black library. He brought her to a small, cozy alcove in the wall where Harry placed a cushion and a pillow here and there. Harry grinned. He would show Hermione a book about Horcruxes and he'll make a sly comment about He-Who-Must-Have-Died-By-Now-But-Did-Something-Unnatural-And-Hasn't-Yet (also known as Lord Voldemort).

Harry sat down and gently pulled Hermione down till she was safely in his lap. He put his arm around her waist and gave her the dark book.

"Here, I grabbed this at random."

"Harry, I think it's dark," Hermione said looking over the front cover, frowning.

"Hermione, three-fourths of this library is considered dark. Knowledge is neutral; it's what you do with it that makes it dark or light," Harry explained.

Hermione slowly turned the page and began to read. Harry already read it after the war. He leaned his head into the crook of her neck and breathed in. He nearly moaned. The smell of vanilla and rain, Merlin it shook him. Sometimes he really hated this fourteen year old body. Sometimes he loved it because that meant he stilled had Sirius and Hermione and Remus. It means they were alive.

--

While Harry was spending some _quality_ _time_ with Hermione upstairs, downstairs Sirius and Remus were met with a guest.

Sirius opened the door knowing it would only be a Black because the house was under Fidelius Charm and only Blacks know the address…minus Harry, Remus, and Hermione. As he opened the door he was only slightly surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy in front of him.

"Hello, Sirius, may I enter and speak with you?" Narcissa said politely. He nodded and moved out of the way. He directed her into the living room. Remus came into the living room to see who was in the house. He came over his shock at seeing her quickly and greeted her.

"Mr. Lupin," she said politely and Narcissa turned back to Sirius. "As Head of Noble House of Black you have the right to nullify unwanted marriages between Black marriages and Black members. I want a divorce from my husband, Lucius Malfoy, but keep my son, Draco, Sirius. Can you and will you help me?"

* * *

**A/N: I'm a jerk for leaving it as this but you'll like the next chapter (which I already wrote and will be up tomorrow or in another day) I think. It's only the next chapter before Hogwarts (that means chapter 12 will be Hogwarts) and things have changed.**

**Remember Harry changed the timeline dramatically just knowing how things play out in the future.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Everytime I get one, I start grinning like an idiot, haha!**

**Review more, I love it!**

**SammyJeane**


	11. Chapter 11

_Narcissa turned back to Sirius. "As Head of the Noble House of Black you have the right to nullify unwanted marriages between Black marriages and Black members. I want a divorce from my husband, Lucius Malfoy, but keep my son, Draco, Sirius. Can you and will you help me?"_

--

Sirius starred at Narcissa long and hard and then sighed, putting his elbows on his knees and cupping his face in his hands.

It was several long minute of silence. After awhile Narcissa couldn't take it. She cleared her throat. "I'll take that as a no. Thank you for your time, Sirius, I know the way out," Narcissa said coolly and uncomfortable.

"No, Narcissa, I'll help. I was thinking of the easiest way to do it quickly but not let him know and keep Draco save during the event. You know Lucius cares for reputation and this will destroy his. He would threaten to harm your son if it would save his sorry arse," Sirius said with determination in his eyes.

Narcissa with praise in her blue eyes exclaimed, "Oh, thank you, Sirius! Thank you! You saved my boy! Lucius wanted to recruit him because he was bragging about the Dark Lord having a plan to rise again and I will not stand for my Dragon being with those…those evil idiots following an even eviler, more idiotic hypocrite. You don't realize how grateful I am, Sirius!" Narcissa clasped her hands with Sirius's. She gave him a beautiful smile.

"Shh, Narcissa, I help family and you are family. It should be over by January or maybe December," Sirius said.

"Thank you, thank you, Sirius."

"Shh, Narcissa calm," Sirius said. "I'm curious though, in Diagon Alley, Lucius said something about another Black or Blacks, is it true?"

Narcissa nodded. "Lucius has reason to believe a French family is from the Black line. Their heir is supposedly Black from, both the mother and father side. I think it was our Great-Aunt Cassiopeia for the mother and our Uncle Alphard on the father's side. Lucius believes the father is Uncle Alphard's son himself. And Great-Aunt Cassiopeia is the heir's great-grandmother. I…I think he said something about the Diggorys but I'm not sure."

"Thank you, Narcissa, you have given more than enough information and you are welcome anytime," Sirius said walking her to the door. "You must come for Christmas. Bring your boy too."

"Thank you again, Sirius," she said happily. "And goodbye dear cousin." She gave one more look to Remus and gave him a slight smile and a nod goodbye.

--

Harry and Hermione gave their goodbyes and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry quickly found an empty compartment and helped Hermione with her trunk first and then his own. Their compartment door was soon knocked on.

It opened up to show a taller, leaner, and very shy Neville Longbottom. "Um…Hey, guys do you-do you mind if I seat d-down?"

"Sure, Neville, come in and seat," Hermione said sweetly with a comforting smile. Neville gave a shy smile back.

"Thanks, Hermione, Harry," he said and then looked behind himself. "Do-do guys mind if someone else also seats here too?"

"No, Neville, bring whom you like," Hermione said nicely to him.

"Thanks," he said to them and then to the person behind him, "Come on."

Neville came in and sat across from Hermione, next to the window. His guest sat across from Harry. She had long strangely blonde hair and a far off look on her face.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a third year Raveclaw," Neville introduced. "My dad and hers used to be good friends. My Gran and I visit on the holidays usually."

"Luna, isn't your father the editor of the Quibbler?" Harry asked though he knew the answer.

"Yes, Daddy is the editor. Would you like a copy? Daddy just printed an article about the extinction of Nargles," Luna said dreamily.

"I would," Hermione offered. "I've never heard of either the Quibbler before or Nargles."

"Muggleborns usually don't. It's not very popular but Daddy predicts it'll go up much more by the time I graduate Hogwarts," Luna said with a dreamy smile.

Luna handed over the magazine to Hermione and she read it. Harry and Neville discussed plants while Luna looked around dreamily.

Out of nowhere they heard a loud explosion and they quickly left with their wands held high. When they entered the train's hallway it was clouded with smoke. They started coughing hard. Then, as the smoke began to clear, they heard laughter.

Harry and Hermione got up closer to see Fred and George looking _too_ innocently outside in the hall. Harry and Hermione went and the corner to see some one with pink and purple striped hair and puke green and golden yellow pock-a-dots on their skin.

"Is…Is that Ronald?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

She and Harry shared a look and started to burst out in laughter. They went over to the Weasley Twins. "Did you happen to do that, Fred, George?" Hermione said in a strict to but it was lost when she couldn't help but smile.

"It was brilliant mates…but I would of added this," Harry waved his wand on Ron and soon Ron was hopping up and down clutching his butt.

"Move! Move! Bloody hell, _move_!" Ron yelled, trying to hop past the crowds of people.

"And…this," Harry placed a silencing charm on him. It made the moment much more enjoyable.

--

Back in the compartment they on had twenty minutes till they were back at Hogwarts. For Harry, it had been eight years since he saw Hogwarts. He never came back after the Final Battle. The old castle still had its majestic quality and powerful essence.

The compartment door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. "Potter," Draco said. He cleared his throat. "I heard about your god-father helping my mother and me. Thank you and I would like to call a truce." Draco stuck out his hand.

Harry already knew he would agree but the old Harry would not have, so he waited a few seconds just for the suspense. Hermione looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Of course, Malfoy," Harry said shaking Draco's hand. "Truce."

"Good, now meet Blaise Zabini," Draco said pointing to Blaise, a tall dark skinned Slytherin behind him.

"Gryffindor," he said as a greeting. "And Luna."

"Hello, Blaise, long time no see," Luna said airily.

"Yes, Mother, moved to the coast of France saying it was much more enjoyable there," Blaise said sitting next to Luna, causing her to be in the middle of Blaise and Neville. Draco asked Harry how soon he thought the divorce would take. As Harry answered around Yule, they started the discussion of what they wanted for Yule time and carried on from there. Hermione soon joined the conversation and to Harry's pleasure, Draco never made a foul comment on anyone in the compartment.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a sucker for voting polls so you only have to Sunday night to vote whether Ron will die or not and it looks like Ron is going bye-bye. **

**I'll put a new poll up for whether you want Narcissa/Remus going on or not. And if most agree to let them date and maybe more, like marriage. They are going to take it slow and there relationship will be more like background details when I very little else to write about. [ :**

**You guys are gods with the reviews. This story is for you guys. This story would be a total bummer without all you.**

****Also, I'm looking for a beta! **

**Also, because of the confusion of how there could be another Black I made a Black Family Tree and its on my profile. **

**SammyJeane**


	12. Chapter 12

_--_

_To Harry's pleasure, Draco never made a foul comment on anyone in the compartment._

--

The train pulled up to the Hogsmeade Station and everyone got off and the six shared a carriage pulled by two threstals, a creature Harry avoided since the Final Battle. They showed crystal clear in front of Harry after all the deaths he witnessed and, later during his reign as Dark Lord, the ones he committed.

"You see them too?" Luna asked.

"The threstals, as clear as day, Luna," Harry said solemnly.

"Threstals? I thought this was a horseless carriage," Draco said once they were all in the carriage.

"No, it's pulled by threstals," Harry said.

"Why do you two see them and not us?" Neville asked, not angry or jealous, simply curious.

"I saw the Dursleys and my parents be murdered," Harry said.

"I saw my mum die when I was nine," Luna said distantly. "She was quite the extraordinary witch."

Draco, Hermione, and Blaise stared at her curiously worried. Neville looked upset for Luna and Harry was expressionless but he silently sympathized with her.

--

They sat at their respected House tables, Neville, Hermione, and Harry sat with the Weasley Twins, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Demelza Robins. All of them were one the Quidditch team but Demelza acted at immediate Chaser reserve and secondary Keeper reserve. Oliver Wood graduated last year Harry realized.

They chatted quietly and then watched some of the first years be sorted.

Their names were called out by the new Deputy Headmaster, Severus Snape.

"Ackerley, Stewart," he called out and he placed the sorting at over the boy's head.

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat called out. The Ravenclaw table clapped wildly yet dignified; everyone else clapped politely.

"Baddock, Malcolm."

"Slytherin." The Slytherin table clapped for the first time that night.

"Branstone, Eleanor."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cauldwell, Owen."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Creevey, Dennis."

"Gryffindor."

"Great another Creevey," Hermione muttered.

"I hope he is less eager to meet you than his brother was Harry," Neville said.

The sorting carried on with Natalie McDonald whom was placed in Gryffindor. Soon, it was over with majority of kids in Hufflepuff and Professor Snape scowling.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up to make the opening feast announcement.

"Welcome back and welcome to the new first years," she said, her voice ringing in the silence. "There will be many changes this year. One will be my placement as Headmistress, Professor Snape as Deputy Headmaster and the removal of our previous Headmaster Dumbledore. I will continue to act as Head of Gryffindor. Another is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will be Professor Moody. We do not have a new Transfiguration Professor because you all will be taught a French Professor from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. You will have a new Transfiguration Professor next year.

"You will be taught by the Beauxbatons's Transfiguration Professor because sixth and seventh year students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Drumstrang Institute will be residing at Hogwarts this year for the Triwizard Tournament.

"There are three events in the Triwizard Tournament. They are deadly. If you put your name in the Goblet of Fire and you are picked, you have a chance at dying and you can not back out. You are forewarned. Because of the risks you can only be a legal adult in the eyes of the Ministry to put your name in the Goblet of Fire. That means only seventh years and sixth years that have reached their seventeenth birthday by next Sunday, which is when the Goblet of Fire will be open.

"There will be an age line, so don't even try to go past it," McGonagall sent and pointed look at the Weasley Twins. "Also, with that the usual Forbidden Forest is forbidden and Mr. Flitch has a list of banned objects and no using magic in the Halls."

"Now," McGonagall said with a slight smile. "Enjoy your feast." She sat in the center chair and in the next second the long house tables were covered with many different types of food.

--

Later that night around eleven, Harry and Hermione were still in the Gryffindor common room, alone.

"You know Harry, after you given that book about Horcruxes, I came up with a theory," Hermione said looking at him.

"What's your theory, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't it make sense if You-Know-" Harry gave Hermione a look. "Oh, alright! Wouldn't it make sense if _Voldemort_ made Horcruxes? It would explain how he survived _that_ night," Hermione said. "If he made them, he would have to have put them in a place that you be protected and had value to him."

"You mean like the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes, because only he could access it-well, before you anyway," Hermione added as an after thought.

"Yes, but could be the Horcruxe or Horcruxes?"

"Well, we know that Tom Riddle considered Hogwarts his home so how about an object of each founder. Though in almost every portrait Godric Gryffindor has his sword but he wouldn't want part of his soul in something Gryffindor. Rowena Ravenclaw has the diadem which would be past down to her heir the Grey Woman, the Ravenclaw ghost, her daughter. Also, Helga Hufflepuff's cup is an option. That would also be passed down through the bloodline but who knows where that went. And then Salazar Slytherin had his locket but you see Kreacher wears that around the Grimmauld Place, so either he hadn't had time to make that a Horcruxe, or someone already took out his soul, or he decided against it."

"Yes, Hermione those two objects and maybe Voldemort's pet snake Nagini is an option," Harry suggested. He knew what were what but he wanted Hermione to be on the same page as he.

And she finally was.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad I had Harry kill the Durselys off or I couldn't have written the beginning about threstals because ever since second year, Hogwarts students ride in the carriages, so even if Harry witnessed his parents' death as a baby he couldn't see the threstals.**

**Thanks for the reviews and can't wait for more! I think you all will be happy to here that I have written up to chapter fifteen and I STILL don't I have the first challenge yet but don't worry it'll be sixteen or seventeen.**

**I'll update soon this weekend. **

**The poll will end this Sunday so vote!**

**SammyJeane**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry met Hermione in the Gryffindor common room the next morning and walked her down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He had one arm placed possessively and proctectively around her waist and he nodded to Draco and Blaise as Hermione waved Neville over to the Ravenclaw table to Luna. It was not uncommon for Gryffindors and Slytherins to sit at the Ravenclaw table. But it was very rare to see Gryffindors and Slytherins seat together at the Ravenclaw table with Luna "Loony" Lovegood.

They said pleasantries and ate their breakfast with light discussions from how they think Professor Moody would do to how long he would last to Quidditch and the Quibbler. Harry noticed, Hermione did not believe in the invisible creatures as Luna did, like last time, but she was more subtle about it, nicer about it, and more willingly to believe Luna's slightly flamboyant facts about them.

It was Saturday so there were no classes, so Harry showed Hermione the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't want to but she was persistent about it. They slide down the Chamber's entrance after Moaning Myrtle said she would love to share her U-bend with him if he died. Even after all the years, she made him queasy and uncomfortable.

Harry caught Hermione before she fell on her face and he tried to pass the bones on the ground and the sheds of Basilisk's skin as soon as possible as he figured she would not like the sight of it. As she walked with him, and in her opinion, the never ending form of shed snake skin, she was amazed Harry had the guts and courage to get passed this.

Harry led Hermione into the main part of the Chamber of Secrets, the place where he fought Slytherin's Basilisk.

Hermione quickly lifted her jaw after she realized it dropped at the size of the Basilisk. The shed skin did not do justice for the size of the beast.

"H-h-how did you even kill it?" Hermione stuttered in complete wonder. "It looks physically impossible, Harry!"

Harry smiled at Hermione's reaction. He tucked a curl of her hair behind her hair and said, "I had help like Fawkes, the old man's phoenix."

Hermione calmed herself and said, "No more dangerous things, Harry. No more." She clung to Harry and he soothed her. Though he didn't do much, he just ran his hand through her hair as his teenage body went against his mind because by the hug, Harry coulkd tell Hermione was all girl, or woman would be more precise.

He led her over to the Basilisk (after convincing her it _was_ dead) and she pulled out a potion vial. He raised his eyebrow at it and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I was putting away some things that I didn't get to yesterday and it fell and broke. I was ready to go and see you so I fixed it and put it in my pocket instead of putting it away, and came to you."

Harry carried on with placing some of the huge snake's venom into the vial and led Hermione to a door he knew would led to a room where Riddle kept the Hufflepuff cup. Harry knew after the war looking through Voldemort's notes that during the battle in his sixth year that got Dumbledore killed, he got a follower to go and get it. Nagini was with the follower to one) open the Chamber and two) make sure the stupid follower didn't accidentally destroy the Horcruxe. Then it was moved into the LeStrange's vault.

Hermione was the one whom found the Cup. Harry poured the vial of venom inside the cup and the two watched as a black steam emerged from it and then a painful scream of a dying man came. They clutched their ears and themselves. The scream cut their awareness an intelligence to use a silencing spell. As the scream, the two were gasping.

Harry was sure this Horcruxe was stronger then the others but why he didn't understand. Maybe the time line Dumbledore originally gave him was screwed up. Maybe the order he made them was the diary, Hufflepuff cup, and then the Gaunt-Prevell ring, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw diadem, Nagini, and then Harry, himself.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a low, scared voice.

"Hmmm," Harry answered.

"It's gone…right?" she asked.

"Yeah." She sighed in relief.

--

The two were seated in the common room after they came out of the Chamber of Secrets with the Hufflepuff Cup, which was given to Headmistress McGonagall…or rather she actually taken it. _It could be cursed, Mr. Potter, leave this to me._

That was not what Harry wanted. He wanted either it go on display in the Hufflepuff common room or it to be placed in his vault as he was the last heir of Hufflepuff…and Gryffindor, and Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.

How could he be so stupid? It was right at his disposal. He used it for the Gryffindor sword but not the other objects.

Harry excused himself from Hermione and walked to his dormitory, which Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ron were gone from. He quickly wrote a letter to Gringotts concerning these points.

--

Harry was walking around the castle after sending his letter to Goblin Gnoom. He soon intercrossed Professor Snape's path.

"Mr. Potter, you do realize it is almost curfew?" Snape asked crossing his arms behind his billowing cape.

"Professor," Harry said tilting his head to the side, "Come with me." Not waiting for the response from Snape knowing his response, Harry headed up a pair of stairs and to the second floor girl's lavatory, or more commonly called, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Mr. Potter, while I'm sure through your big head you did not realize, but we are in the girl's lavatory-" Snape was cut off from his speaking with the Chamber of Secrets opening. "Salazar's shorts," Snape whispered.

"Age before beauty," Harry said pushing the stunned professor in.

"Potter! Where are we? I demand an answer from you!" a startled Snape said trying to be in control of the situation.

"Don't bother, professor. I have a proposition," Harry said to Snape still carrying on to the main part of the Chamber, where the dead Basilisk was. "Do you know how valuable Basilisk venom, hide, eyes, and teeth are?" Harry didn't wait for a respond. "Well, as long as I have you on my side, sir," Harry said finally turning to him looking Snape daringly in the eye. "You can have a very mature Basilisk, the largest in the country, Europe an East side of the continent because I have heard there are very large Basilisks in South America," Harry said the last part as a ramble.

"All of this, Potter?" Snape said gazing at the dead Basilisk.

"Yes…as long if there was a war to continue, you would be on never Dumbledore, if he is smart enough to escape Azkaban, or Voldemort, if he is stupid enough to try and come back, but you are on my side of the war. Trust me, professor," Harry said looking steadily at Snape, "you wouldn't regret it."

--

Two hours later, Harry Potter was content in his bed. He was getting the Ravenclaw diadem and Hufflepuff Cup. He would take care of the Nagini and Pettigrew together tomorrow. He smirked grimly at what he planned. The Beauxbatons and Drumstrang students would be here on Monday, so he only had Sunday to take care of things and Harry thought that was plenty of time.

* * *

**A/N: okay that was slightly boring but it's important. The next chapter is Hermione's revenge. Rooooonnn! Karma's a bitch! Mwahahaha!**

**Okay, now that I have made it clear I'm crazy, insane, and inneed of medical help, I would like to say my only cure is REVIEWS!!!!**

**So Review if you want more chapters which you better becuase I already have two more typed up and written ideas for at least seven chapters.**

**Also, the poll for Narcissa/Remus is closing today, Sunday!**

**SammyJeane, you know you love me! [ :**


	14. Chapter 14

**You know no one has asked me why in the world I would add an OC. I'm slightly disappionted by that but I'll tell you now.**

**My OC is put in the story to show how much Harry changed the time line....Now, hat I think about it, it is pretty easy why I put an OC in so, never mind! [ :**

* * *

The first thing he did the next morning, Sunday, was eat breakfast with Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, and Blaise. Each of them had a busy day. Neville and Hermione were going to the greenhouses to go over the plants with Professor Sprout. Luna was looking for Nargles which Blaise was interested in whether real or not. Draco was spending some time with Snape, whom is his godfather, as he hadn't seen him much in the summer. Harry on the other hand had important things to take care of.

He went to the Room of Requirement as no one at Hogwarts knew of it yet. He wrote a letter to Peter Pettigrew and sent it just as a Gringotts letter was coming to him on Hedwig.

"Thanks, girl," Harry said petting her as he took the letter and miniature box from her.

Harry read the letter:

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_I'm displeased to hear of such takings but it's easily dealt with as two of my trusted goblins took the Hufflepuff Cup and found the Ravenclaw Diadem, which is also dark like the Slytherin Locket. Nonetheless, they are in the shrunken box. Put a drop of your blood on it and it will enlarge to its original size._

_Good doing business with you as well, Mr. Potter._

_Director-Goblin Gnoom_

Harry put one drop of his blood on the package and it enlarged. Harry took out the Cup from the box and left the diadem. Harry took out his Gryffindor sword. He smashed the Ravenclaw Diadem. There was blood curling scream and dark smoke and then it was gone. He _reparo_'d it and it was a beautiful diadem that would look lovely in the Ravenclaw common room.

Harry placed the Hufflepuff Cup and Gryffindor Sword into the box, shut it, and shrunk it and walked out of the Room of Requirement.

--

_Dear Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew,_

_As you are a wanted criminal and that if one would be writing you, it would mean I know where you are and what you are doing and I could tell the Aurors at anytime. But as I have a heart, I will spare you that misery…for now. _

_As you, Wormtail, owe me, Harry James Potter, a life debt for saving your miserable life, you owe me. So, as your payment for the life debt you have to send me back the head of a dead and disembodied Nagini, Lord Voldemort, you master's pet, familiar, and Horcruxe. No escapes, Pettigrew. If you do not do as I say as your payment, your magic will force you, or it will force you to die._

_Your choice,_

_Harry "That-Kid-That-Won't-Stop-Bothering-You-and-Your-Master" Potter_

Pettigrew gulped and glanced over at Nagini. His master was asleep now so, Peter milked Nagini of her venom as much as he could for the day. He would carry on for two weeks, and then he should have enough till the third event.

On the second week, Peter sliced off Nagini's head and sent it to the one and only, Harry Potter.

_Never liked that stupid snake anyway _was all that was written with the head in the box that carried it to Harry whom was on the grounds alone one day.

--

Monday came and they all had off; Hermione and Harry headed to the Great Hall but were stopped in the slightly busy corridor before it.

Ronald Weasley was bad-mouthingNeville Longbottom. Hermione felt that was the best place for her revenge she promised. She came up next to Neville, whom looked like he was about to cry.

"You should really wash that foul mouth of yours, Weasley," Hermione said flicking her wand at Ron and said, "_Scourgify!_"

"That's for Neville," Hermione said. "_Avis!_" A bunch of twitting small birds crowed Ron and started pecking him. "That's for Harry."

Then Hermione brought back her arm and punched Ron right in the nose, giving a harsh crack and a steady blood flow. "And that's for calling me a slut, you ignorant prat!"

"Now, now, what is going on here?" Snape drawled with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. Nobody seemed to notice, which was a first because they were watching the Ron and Hermione glaring match.

"Sir, you missed the best part, oh, wait that's the second best part," Harry said as the small birds started pecking Ron's eyes and ears. "Git, deserves it."

Snape strolled over and students quickly ran away but not all. Draco, Blaise, Luna, and Neville along with Harry were still there. "So, Mr. Malfoy, do you care to tell me what has happened here?"

"Weasley, here being the idiot he is said Granger couldn't do any practical work to save her life, getting Boy Wonder to do it all." Draco said jerking his head to Harry. "So she cast a Scouring Charm and Avis spell on him."

"You blame me, Malfoy?" Hermione said with her eyebrows raised. "His language would make you blush, professor."

"In that case, Weasley, detention for two weeks with me and fifty points taken from Gryffindor."

--

At noon, McGonagall stood and said that Beauxbatons and Drumstrang students would be here very soon so we should go outside to greet them. Not ten minutes later for going outside did Harry see winged horse carriages flying in the sky and ripples in the Black Lake.

The ship docked and the carriages landed and the students entered the castle once again talking to each other and the other students from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang.

Ron was trying desperately to get Viktor Krum's attention or that blonde veela. Hermione and Harry were required to sit at Gryffindor with Neville and Blaise and Draco had to sit at Slytherin.

The Beauxbatons students, which were girls, sat at Ravenclaw. Harry noticed a black haired girl was conversing with Luna. The blonde veela, Fleur Delacour and another little blonde girl, which too was half veela sat beside Fleur, Grabrielle if he remembered correctly, was on the other side of the black haired girl.

The Drumstrang students, which were guys, sat at Slytherin. Harry saw Draco and Blaise were sitting with Krum. (Harry heard Ron say, "Huh! Malfoy is going to taint Krum's greatness!")

"Welcome to Hogwarts! As you all have been previously told Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You have to be seventeen to put your name in the Goblet; there will be an age line so you've been warned! Once, you are accepted there is no turning back. There will be one student from each school. These tasks are deadly so you must be careful," McGonagall called out.

"Enjoy the feast!" The food covered the tables and everyone dug in.

"Pleasant speech," Neville murmured to Harry; Harry just smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go chapter fourteen, also, kind of dull. Man, what is happening here!?!? Oh, well at least the next chapter is a bit more interesting.**

**Also, I edited chapter one, though I know that's probably the less of the worst of chapters to edit but still it's down and very little changed, just grammar marks.**

**By the way, for the poll of Remus/Narcissa, it looks like they will be having a relationship and you'll see just a little of that next chapter.**

**Review! It helps my condition...of course no one really knows what the condition is but oh well!**

**SammyJeane**


	15. Chapter 15

**Do you see this wonderful chapter? **

**Do you see it? **

**Well, you have to thank _Jfvonjr_! **

**This chapter was horrible but now it's wonderful!!**

* * *

A cool autumn morning greeted the students and faculty on the first day of classes. In the Great Hall, the ceiling reflected blue skies awash in muted sunshine; light breezy clouds drifted overhead as Harry, Hermione and Neville examined their new class schedules at breakfast.

"We've got Transfiguration first thing this morning with the Ravenclaws," said Harry between bites of his bacon and eggs.

Hermione added excitedly, "And did you see that the Beauxbatons' professor, Madame Adele, will be teaching the class?" Harry and Neville nodded quietly without looking up from their schedules.

The morning bell rang out a few moments later. Finishing the last of her buttered toast, Hermione stood up and placed her school bag over her shoulders. Rolling her eyes, she let out a small sigh as neither of her friends seemed to be aware that breakfast was over. She dropped a rather heavy looking book on the table in front of them causing both to jump from the resulting "_BANG_". As Harry and Neville looked up, their eyes were quickly met by those of a very stern looking witch. "Oh honestly, will you two please get up? I don't want to be late _and_ I do want to make sure that we get front row seats."

The trio made their way hurriedly to the Transfiguration classroom, filing in with the other Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. Hermione and Neville took an empty desk near the front of the classroom; Harry took a seat at the desk right behind them. Just as the bell rang to start class, a girl with black hair and grey eyes sat down beside Harry; he realized she was the Beauxbaton student whom he had seen the previous night talking with Luna. He gave her a warm smile hoping to make her feel at home in Hogwarts.

At that moment, quiet fell over the classroom as the sound of closing doors caused the students to turn their heads to the back of the room. All eyes followed the witch with long blond hair and determined blue eyes as she made her way to the front of the classroom. She nodded at the girl seated next to Harry and gave her a slight smile before looking over the rest of the students.

"Good morning everyone," began Madame Adele with a slight French accent. "Welcome to Transfiguration for Fourth Years… Today each of you will be turning a hedgehog into a pincushion like the one seated on the stool in front of my desk… Please note the incantation and its appropriate pronunciation listed on the board… The first two students to complete the spell correctly will win thirty and twenty points for their houses, respectively… If there are no questions, you may begin."

As hedgehogs were being passed out to the students, the girl beside Harry turned to him and slowly stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Rosabella Cain."

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," he said shaking her hand warily. He hoped that she would not react like a crazed fan; a reaction that always annoyed him immensely.

"Pleased to meet you," she said as she turned her attention to the hedgehog, tapped it with her wand, spoke the assigned incantation and watched as the hedgehog changed perfectly in to a pincushion.

Pleasantly surprised by the lack of response to his name, Harry quickly followed Rosabella's example.

"Ah, Rosabella, beautiful as always," stated Madame Adele. "But, as you do not belong to a house, no points will be awarded. Instead, you and the next person to complete the assignment will have no homework tonight."

Nodding towards Harry, Rosabella respectfully said, "Then Madame Adele that would be Harry Potter."

The professor moved next to Harry and closely scrutinized every detail of his pincushion. After a few moments she looked at him with a furrowed brow before saying, "It's near perfect, Mr. Potter, but I suggest that you pay more attention to the coloring scheme."

At Harry's screwed up face, Madame Adele cracked a grin and said reassuringly, "Just kidding Mr. Potter. Thirty points to Gryffindor."

As the professor moved on to the next student, Rosabella whispered to Harry, "Madame Adele is fair, but she has a dreadful sense of humor."

"Really? How dreadful?" Harry asked.

"It's non-existent," said Rosabella matter-of-factly.

As they both broke into hushed laughter, Madame Adele announced to the class that Padma Patil had turned her hedgehog into a perfect pincushion thereby awarding Ravenclaw twenty more points.

As they were leaving Transfiguration class, Harry stopped to _really_ look at Rosabella.

"_She can't be more than five feet tall and she is shorter than Hermione_," Harry mused. "_That means__ Hermione must have grown at least two inches since the Quidditch World Cup Match because she said at the time that she was only five feet tall but she can't be the same height as Rosabella."_

Harry suddenly became conscious of his mental ramblings and shook his head. He began to worry that the longer he stayed in this fourteen year old body and in these surroundings, the more quickly he would lose his maturity and knowledge from the previous timeline.

In the end Harry thought that Rosabella was petite, slim (but appeared fit), had dark curly hair, big gray doe eyes, and a button nose. She was attractive but not as much as _his _Hermione. Maybe it was the dust of freckles on her nose or her milk chocolate eyes that made his heart melt.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he realized he had not known Rosabella in the last timeline and wondered just how much he was changing the future. "_It'll be fine_," he told himself hopefully, "_As long as she isn't a crazed fan or a Death Eater incognito, the future will be fine."_

Later that morning, Harry was still deep in thought as he was making his way to the Great Hall for lunch when Rosabella caught up to him.

"Harry, can you tell me where I can find the Hufflepuff common room?" she asked Harry, waking him from his self-induced trance.

"Sorry, I don't know where it is," he said shaking his head.

Rosabella frowned and looked slightly upset. "Then can you tell me which table belongs to Hufflepuff?"

"That I can do," Harry smiled; he was glad he finally knew something to share with her. "It's the long table under the row of yellow and black flags that have a badger on each flag."

"Thanks Harry," she said and waved to him as she ran on ahead.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and looked along the Gryffindor table until he spotted the bushy brown hair he knew so well. Smiling, he called out to Hermione. She looked up from her lunch, flashed Harry a warm smile and motioned for him to sit next to her; Neville was sitting across the table from them.

A short time later, Rosabella approached the empty space next to Neville and asked him, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Shaking his head, Rosabella sat down next to Neville and with a grateful smile said, "I'm Rosabella Cain."

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom and this is my good friend Hermione Granger," he said pointing to the pretty brunette across the table.

"Granger? You wouldn't happen to be muggleborn would you?" Rosabella asked Hermione.

Hermione's posture stiffened slightly at the question and responded, "Why do you ask?"

Rosabella laughed softly. "Please don't take offense. My mom is a pureblood who was raised as a muggle. She's one of the few purebloods that actually go to the dentist, especially a muggle dentist… Is your mother Jane Granger?"

When Hermione nodded, Rosabella continued, "Hmmm, it's a small world after all; your mom is my mom's dentist. My mom is really friendly and _really_ a talker even if someone else has their hands in her mouth. I'm pretty certain that by now your mom knows me as well as my own." Then, before either of them realized it, Rosabella and Hermione broke into laughter.

"Oh, so you're Noemie's Rosie?" Hermione asked, wiping back the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I remember when your mom had to get a tooth removed and was completely out of it, babbling about everything." Rosabella groaned and rolled her eyes as Hermione continued, "I haven't seen her around for some time."

"You wouldn't, she was in America," Rosabella said a bit uneasily looking down at her hands. Suddenly she looked back up and asked Hermione, "Hey, have you seen Cedric Diggory?"

"The Seventh Year Hufflepuff?" Rosabella nodded and Hermione responded, "No I haven't seen him, but usually he is at the Hufflepuff table with his friends."

"Merlin's beard, I just can't seem to find him!" said Rosabella with an exasperated sigh. "Oh well, I guess I'll see him at dinner."

Grabbing an apple she stood up from and told the trio, "Thanks for the company, but I've got to go find Fleur." As she walked away she turned to them one last time and asked, "Have any of you met Luna? She is so fly!"

"Fly?" Neville asked looking very perplexed.

"Don't look at me," shrugged Harry. "I'm drawing a blank."

Hermione scrunched up her nose, deep in thought for a moment before she stated, "I think that's _her_ word. It's kind of like… _Herbology_ is your thing Neville and _books_ are considered mine. I guess '_fly' _and any phrases attached to that word should be considered hers."

"_The French!_" Neville exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"I'm not sure about that Neville. She sounded American or maybe even British when you consider that her mother came to my mom's office and that she was British," Hermione said.

"_This is all strange_," Harry thought to himself as he wondered again about the changes in this timeline since his arrival from the future.

"Oh well, I like her. She seems really nice and kind of sarcastically perky," Hermione said with a smile.

At that moment Luna appeared at their table with a dreamy look on her face. "So, have you heard? Rosie Cain says I have the ability to fly. Personally, I think it was Moglyblop. That's a cross between a Nargle and a Thestral."

--

Narcissa Malfoy was enjoying her tea at 12 Grimmauld Place with her cousin Sirius.

After finishing his cup of tea, Sirius smiled and said to Narcissa, "I have completed all the necessary parchments but we can't finalize the process without your signature and a few drops of blood. Because it is so easy to trace this type of transaction, I suggest you wait to sign the parchments until renovations are completed on the Black villa located along the northern Italian shore."

Narcissa bowed her head and said, "Thank you Sirius, for everything. I can't believe how quickly and perfectly everything seems to be falling in to place. I truly understand the need for patience and am content waiting for the right time and place to sign the documents."

"Hello Sirius, Narcissa," said Remus politely as he joined the others in the living room.

"Remus," acknowledged both Sirius and Narcissa. As she bowed her head slightly Narcissa's cheeks flashed a faint blush.

"_Now, what is going on here?" _Sirius thought to himself as he observed the eye contact between his cousin and his best friend. He was distracted a moment later from the glint of light reflecting off of Kreacher's locket.

* * *

**A/N: Can you say "Oh! Shiny!"**

**Okay, I know Cedric Diggory is really a sixth year blah, blah, blah! Well, not here.**

**Thanks for the reviews they rock! So, review again! [ :**

**Sammy Jeane**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another beautiful chapter edited by my beta:**

**_Jfvonjr_!**

**Thanks so much!**

* * *

As he took his seat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry looked for Rosabella whom he had not seen since lunch. His head whipped around at the sound of clunking footsteps from down the corridor. A few moments later Alastor Moody entered the room.

_Only, this isn't the real 'Mad-Eye' Moody, _thought Harry, a sneer crossing his face. _No, the tosspot standing in front of me is Barty Crouch, Jr., a lousy Death Eater disguised to look like Moody._

He heard the phony professor begin, "So – straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year."

_Here it comes, _thought Harry, _the Unforgivable Curses._

"So … do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one … Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

Harry nodded. _Yes, that's right you git, the bloody curse that Death Eaters used as a handy excuse to escape justice after the First Wizarding War._

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

_Ok Neville, your turn._

"There's one – the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Harry tensed as he remembered writhing in agony at the feet of Voldemort and how _his _Hermione had been tortured in Malfoy Manor thanks to _this_ curse. Closing his eyes he vowed to himself, _I will not allow anything to happen to you Hermione, not this time._

"Right … anyone know any others?" he heard Moody ask the classroom.

Harry looked around. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"_Avada Kedavra," _Hermione whispered.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra_… the Killing Curse."

Harry felt a growing rage._ This devious psychopath lives only to serve his master, Voldemort. He knows Pettigrew. He knows where both of them are hiding. _

_And so do you,_ mocked a little voice in the back of his mind.

_Yes, but they caused Cedric to die, _implored Harry's logical side_._

_Are you sure you didn't? You shared the cup with him, but you weren't quick enough to warn him of danger in the graveyard -- you couldn't even tell him to run or hide._

Cedric's death was haunting him again; the guilt overwhelming him. _I – I – it wasn't my fault … I didn't have time to react, to think about what was happening._

_Yet somehow you managed to survive… because he paid the ultimate price for your failure._

_NO! Stop it! _Harry's mind screamed._ It's not going to happen this time. I'll make sure he doesn't die again._

* * *

Later that evening all eyes were on Harry and Hermione as they walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. Just a short time earlier he had pulled her aside in an empty classroom and, after a short conversation, they had agreed to date each other. Seeing her tears of joy reminded Harry of how much he loved being with Hermione and he greedily relished every moment they spent together. Now, seeing the stunned expressions as they made their way to the Gryffindor table caused Harry to smile; he put his arm around Hermione, drawing her closer to him.

Neville was quietly talking with Luna as the newest Hogwarts' couple sat down next them. He couldn't help but crack a grin at their beaming faces while Luna looked up dreamily and smiled at them with a knowing look in her eyes.

A moment later, Rosabella was passing by them when Harry heard her mutter, "About time. Even I could feel the sexual tension and I've only known them since Transfiguration."

"Hey, Rosabella," greeted Hermione.

Rosabella turned on her heels and said with a mischievous smile, "Hey Hermione, finally hooked up with Mr. Potter, hmm? Good choice… Better keep him or I'll have to, doll," she said with a wink after looking over Harry from top to bottom.

A tall Seventh Year came up quietly behind the Beauxbatons' student. He had grey eyes similar to hers but had wavy bronze hair which was quite different from her curly black hair. It was Cedric Diggory.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rosabella Cain. You aren't scaring poor Harry and Hermione by being a flirt, now are you?"

Rosabella turned to face Cedric's stern expression, but excitement replaced her nervousness when she spotted the crooked smirk crawling across his face.

"Ced!" she yelled as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "I have missed you so much! How are you? How's school going? Do you like it here? Can I come watch you at Quidditch practice? How's Uncle Amos and Auntie-"

"Slow down Rosie and breathe," he laughed. "We're fine and healthy, and mom makes sure that we stay that way with all the food she feeds us."

"Good, she should, after all you are a growing boy," she said with a smile. Then, looking back around to Harry and Hermione she said more to herself than anyone else, "Oh, where are my manners?"

"What manners?" Cedric mocked, receiving an elbow to his stomach.

"Harry, Hermione, this is my cousin, Cedric Diggory, the very talented Hufflepuff arse," she sniffed with mock pride while patting at fake tears.

Before anyone could interrupt her, Rosabella gave a wink to her cousin and said, "Come on Cedric, I want to introduce you to Fleur, she's part-Veela and such a sweet thing. I heard she's sitting with Cho Chang because Fleur loves the reactions she gets out of her." Cedric blushed slightly as they made their good-byes and strolled over to the Ravenclaw table where a tall blonde was talking to a very pretty Chinese girl who looked very annoyed.

Cho smiled and waved at Harry who was looking in her direction. However, when she saw Harry's arm around Hermione, her smile turned to a glare.

On their way back to the Gryffindor Tower after dinner, Harry and Hermione ran into Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, did you hear that the part-Veela Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum have entered the tournament?" Blaise asked the group.

"And Diggory as well," Draco added. "I know would like to be in the tournament."

"Oh, Rosabella must be excited," Hermione said enthusiastically.

Harry shook his head and asked, "Why? I would hate it."

Ignoring Harry and his surroundings, Draco turned to Hermione and asked, "Who's Rosabella? I don't remember -"

But before he could complete his thoughts Draco collided with Rosabella's. As they both tumbled to the ground with a lot of "_Ouch" _and "_Bloody Hell"_, the others roared out laughing and Hermione snorted, "Draco Malfoy meet Rosabella Cain."

"Get off me!" they heard someone screech from under Draco.

"I'm bloody well trying. Now stop moving!" he yelled as he struggled to his feet. Extending a hand to Rosabella and helping her up from the floor, Draco tried to apologize, "Look, I'm sorry –".

"And you should be!" Rosabella interrupted and putting a hand on her hip. Then she raised an eyebrow and said, "Or maybe I should thank you for falling on me."

"W-well, no, now look-" stuttered Draco as he tried to regain control of the conversation.

"Trust me, I am," she whispered in his ear. As Draco was doing a perfect imitation of a fish gasping for air, Rosabella abruptly turned from him to Hermione.

"Hey, girl! So my cousin told me about Hogsmeade and how there is a scheduled visit this weekend. So can we go shopping?" she asked with a big smile. "Especially with the… well … you know what, coming up."

"The 'you know' what?" asked a perplexed Hermione.

Rosabella gray eyes widened. "Are you, Hermione Granger, telling me, Rosabella Cain, that you don't know what's coming up before the Christmas break?"

"Umm… no," Hermione said slowly.

"The Yule Ball of course!" Rosabella said as she took Hermione's hand and began jumping up and down. She giggled, "I get to dress you up!"

"How do you know if I'm even going?" Hermione said trying to calm her new friend.

Rosabella froze. "What… did... you... just... say? Not going to the ball?" she asked slowly with an abnormally high voice. "Right… and I'm a blonde gypsy doing the hula dance," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Hermione chuckled. "_And_ if you don't go, I will have two dates," Rosabella said as she glanced over at Harry.

"Wait, who's the first?" Hermione asked excitedly, but Rosabella didn't hear her. She was too busy giving an angry look to three boys who were just standing and staring.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," she said scornfully.

"Now you've done it," Harry muttered.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Can I have a picture? Just one! Oh, and an autograph too! Please Harry!" Colin Creevey implored.

Rosabella sidled up to Colin and whispered in his ear. He blushed heavily and ran away.

"What did you tell him?" asked Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked.

The group of gobsmacked friends watched as she strutted off down the hallway to meet up with Fleur.

"She's certainly has Slytherin potential," said Hermione, breaking the silence.

"No way in Merlin's name am _I_ having _her_ in _my_ house," asserted Draco as he shook his head vehemently.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, how do you like it? **

**I hope you all realize that the less reviews I get the more time it takes for me to put up a new chapter. So review! It helps my condition.**

**SammyJeane**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 is amazing because of the one and only _Jfvonjr_**

**The tumultuous storm clouds enveloping the wizard prison Azkaban gave no hint as to whether it was day or night. For the prisoners locked away, this distinction was of no consequence; time only prolonged their agonizing existence among the living. Trapped within their own minds, the imprisoned often prayed for their _time_ to end and for release into peaceful oblivion.**

Dementors silently patrolled the prison's decaying corridors, the quiet interrupted only by their raspy breathing and the occasional whimper from a human occupant. Their innate ability to devour happy emotion and leave behind only despair made them the perfect choice to guard Azkaban; they were able to easily subdue the prison population that had neither the desire nor the will to fight.

Albus Dumbledore, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat obscured by shadows in the far corner of his dank, musty cell. The stark features of his once kind face were suddenly brought into sharp relief by a bolt of lightning outside his window. His dull, listless eyes opened wide and his heartbeat began to quicken. He could feel _them _approaching.

Telltale signs of their near arrival began to manifest themselves: numbing cold and blanketing darkness. Dumbledore could feel the loss of physical sensation as the Dementors began to gorge on his emotions. He trembled uncontrollably and cried out as they forced him into his most painful memories.

_He found himself sitting in front of the Mirror of Erised gazing at his deepest desire: his family, alive, well and reconciled to him. His eyes moved across the reflection until he reached __**her**__ eyes. He felt his eyes moisten as he stared at the sweet visage of his sister Ariana. She moved closer after a few moments, tears trickling down her cheeks._

"_Why did you let me die Albus? You were my oldest brother. You were supposed to protect me always. I trusted and loved you … but you never loved me."_

"_No, my pretty Ariana, you are wrong. I realize that I was never as close to you as Aberforth, but I have always loved both of you. That is one of the many reasons I took responsibility for you after our mother's unfortunate death."_

"_Don't lie to me Albus ... you blamed me for her death. And then you resented me because you had to abandon your ambitious plans to care for me."_

"_No Ariana, that is not true. Please believe me. I – I never blamed you … ne – never resented you."_

"_OH NO? Then why did you kill me when you were dueling with Aberforth and Gellert Grindelwald? I was only trying to help you … and you killed me … So, tell me Albus, was I the first one to die for the 'Greater Good'?" _

"_No, no Ariana … I – that was not – I – I begged Gellert to hurt me instead of you and Aberforth … but, he wouldn't listen to me and then … and then ... you died … Oh Merlin, I am so sorry Ariana that I could not protect you."_

_Dumbledore dropped his head into his hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. She was right. He did resent having to take care of her and Aberforth. He never intended for her to be harmed but his ambitions with Gellert cost her dearly after he put her in death's way. _

"_Look at me now big brother! Look at what I became because of __**you**__."_

_Fearfully, Dumbledore lifted his eyes back to the mirror and saw the rotting corpse of his sister staring back at him._

"_NOOOO! NOOOO! Please stop! Pl – Please … please … stop Ariana. I beg you."_

Meanwhile, back in the real world, there was no one to hear the sorrowful pleas of Albus Dumbledore and no one to save him from his guilty conscience.

Harry, Hermione and Neville sat together in the Great Hall eagerly awaiting the champion selections for the Triwizard Tournament. The excited buzz in the Hall died away as Headmistress McGonagall got to her feet.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" she waited for total silence before continuing. "It appears that the goblet is ready to make its decision. If your name is called as one of the selected champions, I would ask that you come forward, pass along the staff table and exit through the door behind the table into the next chamber where you will receive your first instructions."

She swept her wand elegantly across the Hall's expansive breadth, extinguishing all the candles along the walls. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything else in the whole Hall.

"Oh I hope he doesn't get picked," Harry heard a nervous voice whisper.

He turned to see Rosabella looking very nervous. "Why?"

She looked at him whilst biting her lip. "Ced seems to think that Uncle Amos is somehow disappointed with him and wants him to achieve '_eternal glory_' while he's here at Hogwarts. Whether he does or doesn't, I don't think this is the way to accomplish it. Merlin Harry, he could die!"

She started to wring her hands feverishly as all eyes were intensely focused on the glacial blue flames that flickered at the goblet edges. Suddenly, sparks began to fly from it and just as the flames turned red, a jet of fire shot out of the goblet and a bit of burnt parchment was thrown into the air.

McGonagall caught the parchment as it wafted downwards. Looking towards the Slytherin table she said in a strong, clear voice, "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheers followed the Quidditch star as he slouched passed the staff table and exited into the adjoining chamber. Quiet once again took hold of the Hall as everyone turned their attention back to the goblet. Seconds later, it turned red once more and a second piece of parchment shot out of it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said McGonagall, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Amid another round of applause, Fleur stood from her seat and gracefully swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Harry and Hermione smiled broadly at Rosabella as their new friend yelled out, "Looking good Fleur! You go girl!"

As the Beauxbatons champion disappeared into the side chamber, the Great Hall began to fill with anticipation as everyone held their breath waiting for the selection of the Hogwarts champion. Within a few moments, the flames turned scarlet once more; McGonagall caught the third piece of parchment shot out from the goblet and called out, "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted with screams and wild cheers. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Rosabella joined the other Hogwarts students clapping and stamping their feet as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and heading off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. After several more minutes of applause and the occasional "Whoo! Whoo! Whoo!" shouted by Rosabella, McGonagall could finally make herself heard again.

"Excellent!" McGonagall called happily as at last the uproar died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real –"

But she abruptly broke off her speech, distracted by the goblet flames that were burning deep red once more. A long flame shot suddenly into the air and McGonagall quickly snatched the parchment spat out of the goblet. She stared at the written name in disbelief. Finally, she cleared her throat and read out, "Ha – Harry Potter."

After an excruciatingly long, silent pause, Hermione gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze as she nudged him towards the Headmistress. Even though this had happened to him in the previous timeline, Harry was still slightly unnerved by the unfolding scene. There was no applause as he made his way past the house tables. Instead, he felt the disapproving stares of his fellow students.

Curious looks from Fleur, Viktor and Cedric greeted Harry as he entered the chamber. Harry returned an awkward smile as he stumbled over to the fireplace in the center of the room. Moments later, Headmistress McGonagall came down the steps into the room quietly arguing with the Highmaster Karkaroff. They were followed closely by Madame Maxime and Professor Snape.

McGonagall approached Harry deliberately and in her most stern voice asked, "Mr. Potter, why did you put your name in the goblet? How did you get past the age line? I need your answers now."

Harry suppressed the desire to roll his eyes. "I did not put my name in the goblet, Headmistress. In fact, I never once stepped into the room where the Goblet of Fire was staged, so I never had to make an attempt to cross the age line."

She sighed. "I believe you Mr. Potter, but unfortunately you are now – thanks to the goblet's selection – magically bound to compete in the tournament. Rest assured though, I will be looking into this matter further to uncover who submitted your name and why."

Snape raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Unless Potter has grown a brain and is using his newly acquired knowledge to once again flaunt his dislike for rules, it would appear that someone is trying once more to rid the magical world of its '_chosen one_'."

"Ahhhh," said Harry in a mocking voice just as Professor Moody crept into the room, "the number of people that try to kill me: never ending. In fact, based on previous incidents," he turned to glare at the fake ex-Auror, "at least two of you in this room will try to harm me in some way or another before the end of the school year."

Only the sounds of popping embers in the fireplace could be heard as everyone in the room froze and stared at him incredulously, their mouths agape.

"Statistically speaking, of course," Harry smirked.

Later that night, Hermione found Harry sitting by himself in the Gryffindor common room. He was staring, eyes unfocused, into the fire crackling in the fireplace. She sat down next to him and felt her breath hitch from the reflection of flames dancing on the surface of his brilliant green eyes. After a few moments, she quietly pulled his hand to her and intertwined her fingers with his. Feeling the sudden rush of warmth, Harry looked up to see the tempered smile of his _best _friend. He smiled sheepishly before turning his gaze back to the fire.

"I see by the look on your face that you weren't able to get out of the tournament?" Although it came out as a question, both of them knew it was a statement.

"McGonagall said I was magically bound to compete –"

"I know Harry."

"What? But how did –"

"Harry, I - I went…" Hermione hesitated. She was worried that he might be embarrassed by what she had uncovered in the library about the tournament. Had she overstepped their friendship?

Sensing her uncertainty, Harry reached up with his free hand and tenderly caressed her cheek. "'Mione, please understand, I trust you with my life. You can always tell me anything about everything … And, I can tell by the way you're biting your lower lip right now that you have something important to tell me."

After letting out a small laugh, Hermione turned serious and said, "I went to the library after you were selected champion. I quickly researched all the tomes on Wizarding Law I could find. But Harry, I wasn't able to find anything not even a small loophole that would allow you to get out of the tournament without severe consequences … even stripping you of your magical powers. I'm sorry Harry … I'm sorry I couldn't find anything useful –"

"Shh … it's okay 'Mione. At least now I know that there isn't anything I can do _legally_. And, it's because of your tireless effort and brilliant mind that I know ... thank you."

Smiling slightly as she wiped away a tear, Hermione asked, "Well, you know what this means, don't you?" Harry looked up at her. "You have to win Harry ... You have to win it for yourself. Just promise me you'll not get too badly hurt? I like you much better alive than dead."

Harry grinned. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The next day Neville and Luna caught up with Harry. They were both sure that someone _must _be after him. Luna, in her dreamy voice, even suggested that it might be Nargles. Harry smiled at his blonde friend as he mentally dismissed her suggestion about the seemingly non-existent creatures.

A short time later they were joined by Draco and Blaise. Though Draco scowled and whined a bit about how it was so unfair that Harry got selected champion, they both believed he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire, that it wasn't his fault.

But then there was Rosabella … Although she was still friendly with Hermione, she refused to acknowledge Harry, thinking that he had cheated Cedric (and by extension Hufflepuff) of well deserved recognition. He even saw her having a row with Draco which reminded him of catching the future Draco and his wife fighting. His wife ended up walking out of their marriage when his son was only four years old. He remembered it well …

"_No! Merlin, Draco!" a woman yelled. Harry moved closer to the door that was slightly ajar and then peeked inside._

_Draco was looking at his wife, her back was to Harry._

"_You think you're all that and a cup of tea, huh, Draco? Well, you and your stupid, little father can go fight a Hungarian Horntail without magic for all I care! I'm leaving and you can't tell me otherwise!"_

"_Now come on –" Draco said, trying to get his wife to lower her voice as their son slept in room close by. "Shh!"_

_"__Don't you dare tell me to be quiet Draco Malfoy! I can't even remember why we got together in the beginning. All you care about anymore is your precious Lord. Don't you remember what went wrong last time with Voldemort?"_

_Many could now say the former Dark Lord's name, as Harry's was now the new name to fear. _

"_Can't you see him for what he really is Draco? He's a love-struck school boy that's crying because his little 'toy' is broken and got thrown away."_

"_You know very well she died for us … for the other muggle-borns like herself ... for everything she believed in," drawled Draco in a condescending voice._

_"I know very well what she died for Draco. I was her friend,__ remember?" Her uncontrolled magic was so strong that the vase near her exploded; she didn't even blink. "When she died she didn't even know who I was! But she didn't die for a supposedly 'better' race to take over or— or for the rise of another Dark Lord! She died for peace and harmony, but being in war AGAIN IS NOT PEACE! So, when you talk about her death, don't you ever presume to tell me what she died for, because she didn't die for this!"_

_She grabbed a bag. "I'm leaving and I'm taking my son with me."_

"_Oh, no you don't. If you want to leave, then leave, but he stays with me. After all, he is my son too!" Draco snapped back._

_She let out a cold laugh. "You stupid man. He is my son AND only my son. You can't keep him from me. I promise you, I will be back for him."_

_She headed for the fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "You know, after he was born, you stopped caring for me and you never showed him love. You were too busy worshiping your Dark Lord ... Please Draco, show the boy some affection, it's the least he deserves." _

_She tossed the floo powder into the fireplace, stated her intended destination and then turned as she stepped into the green flames. Before her petite frame vanished, Harry was able to see her face clearly. She had curly black hair, gray doe-like eyes and a small button nose. If only he could remember her name. It irked him when he couldn't remember something …_

_Harry was brought out of his reverie by Draco who was now sobbing into his hands. Harry knew he had to leave, immediately. Dealing with a crying woman was bad enough but dealing with a grown man crying – GRRR – there are some things that even a Dark Lord shouldn't have to witness!_

A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in awhile and no, it's not my beta's fault because my CPU was dead for a week. For me w/o internet use for seven days was hell but it was because I got a virius from this sight so I'll look at reviews and stuff and if they're cool enough to respond too, I will!

Also, I had to get a new CPU so I lost the next chapter so I'll have to figure that out. Bummer, I think it was a good one.

Love ya'll!

SammyJeane


End file.
